360
by Bonami27
Summary: Five years after their desertion to their responsibilities to the Citizens of The United Republic, Avatar Korra and Mako are once again reunited. Korra comes to the realisation that she and Mako never did have an ending. But on a stormy, rainy night, as she hangs on the verge of death, she realises that they never really had a beginning either.
1. Chapter 1

360 Chapter One: And then you were here.

Inspired by Lady Momo's fanfiction 'A Full Circle', 360 follows Avatar Korra and Mako on their journey on making it 360 degrees through heart ache, hardships and home sickness.

* * *

><p><em>Shit, shit, shit!<em>

The word echoed through her head repeatedly as Avatar Korra huddled underneath a large tree, wrapping her arms tightly around herself to stave off the cold from the rain. It was a futile effort. Despite being quite capable of water bending herself dry, she was currently too weak to conjure up the energy required to do so. The water from the rain drenched through her clothes, seeping into her mocha skin. Her shoulders trembled uncontrollably and she wondered how long it would be before her body gave into the cold.

She gingerly touched the recently healed wound at her side, which was throbbing painfully. Spirits, she had been so stupid! Bending was her specialty—how had she not been aware of the danger associated with it? She had healed the damage inflicted by a soldier of Kuvira's united forces, but had been so arrogantly foolish to not give herself a thorough check-up, believing it had been nothing more than a flesh wound. Hadn't Katara scolded her so many times for being so laxed?

She feebly tried to conjure the energy required for further healing, but it was useless. Whatever the United Force bender had done to her body, poisoning of some kind she figured, it reacted slowly, no doubt designed to catch one's opponent off-guard. It shut off a person's connection to their bending one cell at a time, so silently that it didn't bring any attention to itself—until it was too late. If she hadn't been the victim, Korra would have applauded the enemy forces for their ingenuity.

_So this is how I end_, she thought miserably, allowing the tears to leek from the corners of her turquoise eyes, mixing with the rainwater slicking her cheeks.

Huh. She had always thought she'd go out with a bang, not quietly and alone in the middle of a damp forest.

She had known, from the very first day she'd been declared the Avatar, that she would always be toying with death. Despite this, she wasn't ready to die. There were so many things she had yet to do, so many dreams unfulfilled. She wanted just _one_ more day to laugh with her friends, to embrace her parents, to _live_.

She dimly wondered if anyone would find her. Would there even be anything left to find? She was stranded in the middle of an off-beaten track, unable to move. Would her body have rot by the time someone found her? Or would the wild animals have already torn into her body by then?

Faces of those she loved swirled in front of her, and if she had more energy, she would have screamed from the unfairness of it all. She had never been a particularly spiritual person, but right now she found herself praying to every Spirit she had ever heard of. She asked for one more chance, she begged for forgiveness for every sin she had committed in her short life, for every person she had killed, for every child she had taken from a mother. She prayed for her friends' happiness, for the strength they would need to move on. For the strength they would need to face her passing.

Briefly, the image of a beautiful teenage boy, lost to her so many years ago, flashed through her mind. She wasn't surprised. Physically, she had left him a long time ago, but he'd always occupied a corner of her soul; The corner that was filled with a young girl's innocent hopes and dreams of love and family. She had not owned him, but he certainly owned a part of her. Leaving him was her greatest regret—and being with him, her greatest fantasy.

She could feel the energy leaving her body. She was already beyond the point of pain, numbness having taken over. The only thing she could feel was the poison swimming within her system, destroying everything in its path.

_If only . . ._

Darkness was overwhelming her. There was a roaring in her ears and she wasn't sure if it were from the storm. Her lids grew heavier and heavier, defeating her weak attempts to remain conscious.

The arms that had been wrapped around her torso tightly, finally loosened.

* * *

><p>The tall, darkly clad figure was a blur as he slipped between the trees, unimpeded by the heavy rain pouring down on him. A small frown crossed his handsome features as his amber eyes scanned the forestation one more time, searching for any signs of disturbance to the area.<p>

He should have been unaffected. The mission he was on, a routine check of an area he knew was used as a thoroughfare for travellers, meaning numerous people came passing through the area daily; bringing a sense of presence with them, but none had been so close to his post—or stayed so long. Aside from his station, the area was not ideal for encampment and he had set enough traps in the vicinity to warn both him and any unsuspecting _visitors_ to stay away.

But the loud sounds he'd heard earlier tonight had bothered him. The United Forces and their MechaTanks had undoubtedly caused the noise; of that much he was certain. Through some sort of sixth sense, or a hunch, he could feel the lingering presence of someone or something within the vicinity of where he was currently stationed. While it was weak—and getting weaker by the second— life experiences had taught him to never underestimate an opponent. He had long ago decided on a quiet life, away from the hustle and bustle of Republic City but things from the past had a way of upsetting the balance he'd made for himself.

The unknown presence and its energy levels dropped again considerably. Whoever the person was, they were too close for comfort. And there was something about _this _particular presence that felt familiar enough to set off the warning bells inside his head.

He knew he was drawing nearer by the way his senses tingled. His pace never slowing as he searched for the owner of the weakening presence, blinking the water away from his eyes.

_There!_

He finally saw the figure slumped against the trunk of a large tree, pressed so deeply against it that it was barely discernible. From the smaller stature, he guessed it was a female. And she was unconscious.

Her comatose state didn't make him drop his guard. Crouched into a defensive stance, he approached her cautiously. His gaze studied her carefully. The rain soaked her huddled form, but his eyes allowed him to see her clearly.

Wary liquid amber-tinted orbs widened slightly as they fell on the figure.

It had been nearly five years since he'd last laid eyes on her, but he didn't doubt what he was seeing. Unexpectedly, his heart started to pound.

For the first time in a long while, Mako stood in front of Korra; and uncharacteristically, he didn't know what in the flameo he should do.

Mako began to feel a sense of panic. A quick observation of her outward figure told him that her energy reserves were all but empty, and the dark circles underneath her eyes were that of exhaustion. With his limited medical knowledge, there wouldn't be much he could do for her.

_She was dying._

The realisation bothered Mako beyond words. Bonds had long been broken, shattered by her own departure from his life and his own decision not to return to Republic City; but he had never forgotten her—or any of the other members of the former 'Team Avatar'. There hadn't been a day when thoughts of them hadn't crossed his mind, no matter how briefly or insignificantly. And no matter how much he desperately wanted to remain unattached, he knew he couldn't leave Korra here. He wouldn't leave Korra alone.

With a sigh, he bent to pick her up. Her skin was cold to the touch, her lifeless weight heavy in his arms. There was only a faint hint of a pulse and it was thready at best. He didn't lie to himself; there wouldn't be much he could do for her, but he would be damned if he allowed her body to be ravaged by wild animals or taken by Kuvria's United Forces. What little he knew of the current her, he knew she didn't deserve such a fate.

Jaw clenched determinedly, he started towards his post, her smaller body tucked tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p>In the light of his bedroom, Mako could see the changes in Korra. No longer was she the teenage <em>girl<em> whom he'd grown so very fond of in the time that they'd known one another. Even through his detached gaze, he could see she had grown into an uncommonly pretty _woman_. Not beautiful in an obvious way, but undoubtedly striking, with her mocha skin and dark chocolate coloured hair. He wondered if her eyes were still the bright turquoise orbs he remembered or if they had dimmed and become world-weary. With being the Avatar, nothing stayed innocent for long.

He undressed her methodically, ignoring his baser urges to study the changes time had brought to her now more feminine, though undoubtedly fit, figure. Once she was fully naked, he started to dry her off before wrapping her body with thick blankets. Her lips were almost blue against her clammy moch skin and she was going into hypothermic shock. He knew enough about hyperthermia that he shouldn't plunge her into hot water straight away and risk greater shock to the body.

He worked slowly, but effectively, lighting candles with a flick of his finger and stoking the fire in the hearth to warm the room and quicken the process. It became so hot, sweat trickled down his face, but he disregarded his comfort in lieu of hers. He cupped her small feet in his hands, rubbing the soles to get her blood pumping.

The cold wasn't the issue.

Even as her body grew warmer, she remained sallow and unconscious. He scanned his eyes over her body, searching for any obvious external wounds that could be the cause of her distress. There was a fresh wound at her side, where black spots were visible against her mocha skin. He had seen enough in his life to know that the black spots were most likely caused by some kind of poison and that, if she had been poisoned, the poison would move consistently upwards, drawing near to her heart. He began to feel a sense of panic.

Her breathing suddenly became rattled and his amber eyes flew to her face. Pain twisting her features. _Good_, he thought. If she could feel pain, it meant that she still had a fighting chance.

Making a decision, he pulled out his pocketknife that he kept in his coat pocket. With a flick of his wrist, he reopened the cut at her side. Blood trickled out and with his fingers he pressed the sides so that more blood poured out from the wound. She started to struggle, instinctively trying to push away the pain. He subdued her easily, his grip holding fast. He squeezed until blood turned to puss. The yellow substance was thick and putrid, but he blinked his disgust away, increasing the pressure until it began to thin.

He once again glanced at her face. Her lips were less blue and there were twin spots of red on her cheekbones. The fluid coming out of her wound was now watery and he knew that the poison was coming out. But they weren't done yet. He didn't know if she would survive this, but if she didn't . . .

If she didn't, then he could take comfort in the fact that he had done everything in his power to save her life.

* * *

><p>By the next day, Korra was feverish. Mako ran damp cloths over her and kept the windows open, allowing fresh air to blow in. There was an angry flesh around her wound, so he applied ointment he used for his own wounds, hoping it would help aid the healing process. In her feverish stupor, she thrashed about wildly and Mako quickly learned that she had a mean right hook, not that that surprised him.<p>

Nighttime was the worst. Her struggles became so violent, he had to physically restrain her. Words of rage filled the room as she shouted about everything that made her angry, from her destiny as the Avatar to her personal life. She ranted about the ins and outs of her duties and of the people she had been forced to kill, all in the name of 'Peace'. There were moments that amused him, when she muttered about noodles and boys that talked too loudly.

_"I don't want to talk about _him_,"_ she spat, her head shaking back and forth. He paused as he washed his hands, turning to look at her curiously.

"_He's stupid_," she declared furiously. "_He's in-decisive and snarky. His hair's funny. And he abandoned me._"

Mako clenched his fists. He wasn't stupid. It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about. He remained silent as she continued to disparage his character, insulting him about everything from his lack of decisive action to his ignorant choice of profession.

_" . . . And who wants to date someone who's more beautiful than her?"_

"I'm not beautiful," he muttered, slightly amused.

Between bouts of rage, Korra cried a lot. He wondered how long it had been since she'd cried, because her tears were seemingly endless. Annoyingly, _everything_ seemed to be able to prompt her tears, even a pair of earrings that Asami borrowed and had never given back.

While he took care of her, he tended to his own needs. He went fishing at the stream behind his post and washed his clothes, as well as the soiled sheets from the bed Korra used. He couldn't stay away for long, however, because it seemed that she was as clumsy as a newborn. She'd knock over everything, including the washbowl on the bed stand and the bed stand itself.

* * *

><p>By the middle of the week, Mako knew she would pull through. Her skin was cooler and the angry swell around her wound had gone down. He wrapped a bandage around the ragged flesh and hoped for the best.<p>

On the morning of the fifth day since having discovered Korra, Mako came out of the bathroom, freshly bathed and as usual, went to check on her. He was re-bandaging her wound when her hand moved. Warily, he drew back, unwilling to be punched again. As his gaze drifted upwards towards her face, he grew still.

Her eyes were open and the deep turquoise orbs had widened in surprise as they met his.


	2. Chapter 2

360 Chapter Two: Reunion of Sorts

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of it's characters. Ongoing inspiration from Lady Momo's 'A Full Circle'.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Korra truly believed that she had died. There was Mako, hovering over her, face as poignant as ever. He was Mako, and yet he wasn't. His inky-black hair was styled differently to how she'd last seen it, and his features were sharper, more defined. His eyes were as captivating as she remembered and, unsurprisingly, he was incredibly handsome; as beautiful if not more so than she'd recalled.<p>

Then pain washed over her and judging from the way her body shook, she confirmed that yes; _she was still alive_. Irritation shot through her and she wanted to shout. _Of course _after so many years, she would meet Mako again when she felt—and definitely looked—as if she'd been raked back and forth over hot coals while _he_ looked perfect—even more so than he'd been as a teenager, in her own mind anyway.

Their eyes held for a long moment, during which Korra groggily took in her surroundings. She dearly hoped that wherever they were, it was somewhere familiar to him and not an unknown place. She didn't know what kind of circumstances he'd found himself in after she'd left Republic City so long ago.

Concerned by the way her eyes failed to focus on one particular object Mako enquired, "How are you feeling? How did you end up out here?"

Korra turned her head to look at Mako. Her thoughts were disconnected and her body ached. "I… I don't remember. I _think_ I got into a scuffle with one of Kuvira's MechaTanks. Where…Where are we?"

"We're in the station that I'm currently posted in. I found you in the forest near by. The Republic City Council bought three acres of the surrounding forest, they'd had plans to develop it into a training ground for Police Force trainees."

His post? Did that mean he was still part of the Republic City Police Force? And since when did a forest become property of the Republic City Police?

Mako frowned slightly. Now that he thought about it, how had she not tripped one of the numerous traps he'd set up around the property? He made a mental note to go and check them later. _Much later_, he thought as he watched with worried eyes as Korra weakly struggled to raise herself up. He hesitated in offering her any help and Korra being Korra, she didn't ask for any. Finally, with much huffing and puffing she managed to lift her upper body, resting her weight against the headboard.

He wondered how long it would take her to realize that the blanket had slipped down to her waist.

Not that long.

A cool breeze from the open window drifted in, brushing her bare breasts. Korra's eyes became as large as saucers and she slowly looked down at her hardening nipples. Her mouth fell open and she gave a small shriek as she quickly covered herself with her hands.

Her head whipped up to look at Mako, who stared back at her in a nonchalant manner. She cupped herself tighter, and he wanted to tell her that the blanket would have been a much better choice.

She stared at him, twin spots of pink appearing on her high cheekbones. "I'm naked!" she yelled—or at least she _tried_ to. Her voice, however, sounded very much like a sick squirellfrog's.

Mako threw his hands up in defense. "I had to undress you so you wouldn't go into hypothermic shock. Would you rather I had left you in soaking wet clothes?" he shouted, stammering as he did.

She closed her eyes, her head beginning to throb again. "I'm sorry…"

He sighed. "Here," he said, placing a glass of water into her hand. "Drink that. I'll get you something to wear."

She took the glass, careful to keep the newly comprehended bed sheet wrapped around her chest.

By the time he came back, her throat felt less dry and she had done a short check on her system, relieved to find that she had regained more energy and that the very tiny amount of lingering poison could be easily healed.

She watched him closely as he walked over to the bed, noting the vast changes with further detail. He was taller—much to her displeasure, because _her_ growth spurt had annoyingly faltered at the age of twenty—and the lean muscles in his arms and legs told her that whatever he was occupied with right now, it didn't halt his training. His physique was just as well honed as any skilled bender—perhaps even better.

She studied the strong lines of his face. No longer was it the face of a youthful teenager forced to age beyond his time. No, with his sharp cheekbones and strong jaw, she knew she was looking at the face of a _man_. He looked, quite startlingly, very much like his mother, she thought, as she recalled a photograph he'd shown her of himself, his brother and their parents when they were still alive. But the one thing above anything, and what Korra thought were Mako's most attractive feature were his eyes; the colour of liquid amber, bright and ambient, though upon closer inspection they were no longer the bright amber colour from her memories but rather faded, Mako looking like he hadn't slept well in what Korra could only guess was a long time.

She wondered at the extent of Mako's changes and what he'd encountered in the years they'd been apart. In the short while she'd been awake, he'd been a lot more distant and almost void of emotion completely; nothing like the Mako of her memories.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mako unceremoniously tossed a—surprise, surprise—white singlet that she recognised as one of his old ones. She swiftly grabbed it and turned her back to him to put it on.

She didn't know why she felt so shy in front of him. It wasn't her first time being naked in front of him, the two of them having been intimate with one another in the past. And given the fact that her best friend, and his brother, usually walked around his home in just a pair of boxers, even in the presence of company, she could look at naked body without batting an eyelash.

But the knowledge that Mako had seen her fully-bared body—even though it was necessary—and had probably touched her naked flesh while she remained unconscious made her feel oddly . . . _vulnerable_.

The singlet Mako gave her was old and threadbare and she knew it wouldn't fit his broad shoulders anymore. The soft cotton felt nice against her skin and despite its near-ragged state, it swallowed her whole, the hem reaching half away down her bare thighs. There was a faint scent of sandalwood and she was strangely startled to realise that it had once covered his own body, absorbing his sweat and protecting him from the weather.

She turned back to Mako, who had busied himself by changing the water in the basin. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many questions that wanted to be asked. She wanted to run away and hide herself from him, just as she had been doing for the past eight years. She wanted to hug him and soothe away whatever scars he had—yes, there was _still_ a part of her that was occupied by a bright-eyed adolescent. But most of all, she just wanted to _talk_ to him.

Instead, she simply said, "Thank you, Mako."

It was a term that would forever be embedded between them.

* * *

><p>"Why did you help me?"<p>

The cutlery in his hand didn't waver at the sudden sound of her voice, even though he was slightly startled by it. It was the first time she had spoken since they had sat down to eat. She had had difficulty walking, her muscles weakened by the lack of usage over the past week, but she had refused to eat in bed and he had helped her to the table with much patience, Korra having refused his offer to carry her to the table.

The meal wasn't anything to boast about, merely a simple fare of rice, grilled fish and seaweed soup. He wasn't a picky eater and in spite of her incredible hunger, she was smart enough to know that her stomach should be given ample time to digest before she started raiding the fridge.

Mako gave her a brief, but thorough glance before returning his attention to the meal before him. The question itself didn't surprise him. Rather, it surprised him that she had managed to restrain herself until dinner time to ask it—more proof that she had changed, he thought, as he recalled the multiple times he had seriously considered stapling her lips—and Bolin's—together during team trips around the United Republic.

She was staring at him with an expectant look, large turquoise eyes curious and somewhat suspicious.

When he remained silent and continued to fastidiously chew his fish, she frowned. "Aren't you going to answer me?" she huffed.

He let out a soft sigh and stared down at the meal before him before whispering, "Even after all these years, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I didn't want to you die," he told her honestly. "I'd never hear the end of it if you did."

Korra laughed at his sarcastic comment, regretting having done so a moment later as her vision became distorted and the room began to spin. She slumped forward in her seat, gasping for breath, her eyes squeezed shut.

Mako took a firm grasp of her shoulder, hoping that his grip would stop her from hitting her head on the wooden table they were currently eating off. "Hey. What's going on? Korra?"

A moment later Korra lifted her head to look up at Mako with a weary, unsettled look upon her face, her eyes dull and unfocused.

"I'm fine, Mako," she said as she swatted his hand away. "But I'm glad to see you've gained a sense of humor in the time you've been away. It only took you ten years..." She muttered somewhat angrily.

Mako blinked, biting back a surprised chuckle as he reclined back into his seat. He was glad that she was absorbed with viciously stabbing her already-cooked fish or she would have seen the slight tilt of his lips.

_That_ was unexpected and it hit him once again that she had truly changed. As he himself had.

* * *

><p>"How long ago did the Republic City Police Force buy this land?"<p>

The glinting blade of the axe dropped down with a sharp crack, neatly breaking the log into two. Korra wondered why Mako didn't take the easy way and make use of his prior pro-bending skills to chop the firewood, but she understood the simplicity of it. There were many times when she could easily heal a small wound, but had merely slapped a bandage over it and allowed nature to take its usual course.

Mako looked at her briefly before tossing aside the split logs. He picked up another log and placed it on the tree stump.

It was early morning and Korra had been woken up by the sounds of dull thumping. Curious, she had painstakingly walked out to find him chopping up wood, his shirt already stained with sweat. It felt odd seeing him like this . . . so domesticated. Last night, she had marveled at the sight of him washing the dishes and folding clothes and was reminded of how much she'd missed just the simplicity of it all.

"Mako?"

He glanced at her again, sitting on the porch, her head resting against one of the beams. She had thrown a blanket over her shoulders to protect herself against the morning chill, her hair messy and matted from sleep. Her long, slim legs dangled over the raised porch, swaying back and forth like a little girl.

"Five years ago," he answered as he raised the axe.

She waited patiently for him for the axe to swing down before she spoke again. "And the station? Was it here already or did you help build it?"

"I built it," he answered crisply.

She pursed her lips impatiently. "You know," she huffed, "_you_ might not want to talk, but _some _people aren't programmed to stay purposely mute when the Spirits have gifted them with a working voice box. What's gotten into you anyway?"

He snorted and continued to chop wood, knowing she didn't actually need a response.

He was right. Her temper disappeared as quickly as it appeared, unable to defeat her curiosity. "So you built the station, huh? By yourself or did anyone help you?"

Letting out an irritated sigh, he allowed the axe to fall down beside him and turned to face her. "I built it myself. I didn't ask for help. It took me a year to finish everything, including the furniture. I worked in my workshop over there" he pointed at small, wooden building "—and got my supplies from a nearby town. I had to call an electrician in because, as good as I was and as associated as I am with the element of lightning, I didn't fancy being electrocuted. I cleared an area five minutes away from here for training purposes and built a small shed by the creek because I like to be comfortable while I fish. There. Is that enough for you?" he finished sarcastically.

She blinked. That was the most bitter she had ever heard him speak if the topic was not about planning an attack on their latest enemy. "I'm sorry I asked," she stated.

He shook his head, grunted, and picked up his axe.

She wanted to ask him why he had agreed to be posted out here and not remain tin Republic City instead. But she decided to save the question for when he didn't have a sharp weapon in his hand and chose another topic instead.

She carefully chose her words, making sure to keep her voice casual. "So… I hear Bolin joined the United Forces," she declared quietly, watching him closely—which was a good thing, or she would have missed the brief tensing of his shoulders the moment she mentioned their friend's name. "You'd think after all the trouble we went to in saving him from getting caught up in a turf war all those years ago, that he'd steer clear of any kind of Organisation, especially one where Kuvira is in charge." She shook her head in dismay.

Mako said nothing, but it didn't faze her. "It's like he has some kind of a death wish or something," she continued, "but I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, Bo's always been pretty bomb-proof, don't you think—"

"Korra."

She stopped talking and quirked a delicately shaped eyebrow.

His amber eyes were cold and void of emotion, his voice following suit. "You shouldn't be walking. Go inside."

Years ago, such a reaction from him would have upset her. Sure her ego could take a few hits and she didn't think herself a particularly sensitive person, but when it came to an insult or argument with Mako, she considered herself more emotionally vulnerable than she was with others. But she knew enough about him to not press the issue and silently climbed to her feet.

The sounds of splitting logs echoed behind her as she made her way back inside.

* * *

><p>When Korra first saw Mako shirtless, she only took a moment to run her eyes over his bare chest with feminine interest. She was a straight, hot-blooded female and she would be blind not to notice the perfectly chiseled muscles of his chest and stomach. The multiple scars covering his torso, however, quickly caught her attention.<p>

She shouldn't be surprised. He was a bender, and a fire bender at that. _Of course_ he was going to have scars. She herself had several, but they were more of mementos; like the wicked one she'd acquired during her battle against her uncle Unalaq. She'd kept is as a reminder that she, Korra, had faced Unalaq head-on and came out the victor. Every other wound she'd encountered had been perfectly healed without leaving a mark and she was honest enough to admit that, yes, it was because of vanity reasons.

But Mako didn't seem to share the sentiment. Scars, from small, almost microscopic ones to long ones that ran down the side of his rib, were scattered all over his otherwise smooth skin. She wondered why she was so surprised by them. Perhaps because in her teenage fantasies, she had pictured his bare chest to be as flawless as he was. The pale lines made him look . . . _human_, silently telling her that he was as indestructible as any other man.

She dearly wanted to ask him about the scars, about the things he'd done to receive them. She knew so much about him, yet nothing at all. _What had he seen in the years they'd been apart? What had he been doing?_ She smiled faintly. Theirs was a song of never-ending questions and vague answers.

He saw the direction of her gaze but unlike her, he had no false sense of modesty. He continued to rub his wet hair dry with a towel, the muscles in his arms working with every movement.

Lying on the bed, she watched him unabashedly, struck by the casualness of the moment. Just weeks ago, she had been in Zao Fu, trying desperately to convince Kuvira from starting an all out war across the Earth Kingdom. Never, not for a second, had this scenario crossed her mind. How strange life could be, she mused.

He grabbed a clean shirt from his dresser, where his clothes—yes, in her boredom she had rifled through them—were neatly folded. While she occupied his bedroom, he had been sleeping in the spare room next door, but he came in and out occasionally to get clothes and use the only bathroom in the house. She was, of course, in no position to complain and after several, highly embarrassed—for her, that is—a situation, she'd learned to wear clothes while she slept.

He pulled on the shirt, throwing a glance at her direction. "I'm going to go and check my traps. Think you can keep out of trouble while I am gone?"

She made a face at him. "I'll burn the house down," she said sarcastically.

He smirked and turned around to leave and she was left wondering what other scars he hid.

Three days after she regained consciousness, satisfaction coursed through Korra, her legs finally remaining steady when she placed her weight on them. She looked down at her glowing fists, smug to find that her energy levels were quickly returning to their usual amount. The small bursts of energy were a welcome occurrence instead of the pitiful emptiness that had plagued her for most of the week.

_At last_, she thought. She was back in a decent fighting form.

Searching the house, she found Mako in the backyard, shirtless and sweaty, going through several sequences of fire bending. She took a moment to admire the fluidity of his movements, the flawless execution of every step. He really was an excellent bender.

She had had enough though, Korra decided with a firm nod. And finally, she was able to do something about it.

He saw her coming from the corner of his eye, but did not stop his exercise. When she started to run, he wondered what in the flameo was going on. He turned his head to ask.

He was too late

_Flameo._

It was the last thought he had before her glowing fist connected with his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

360 Chapter Three: Everything Unleashed

* * *

><p>The blow sent him reeling backwards into a nearby tree. He grunted as the bark bit sharply into his back, sending a shot of pain up his spine. For a split second, he remained slumped against the tree, shocked by the sheer strength of her tiny, ineffectual—at least he'd <em>thought<em> it was—fist. He was reminded that he should _never_ underestimate Korra's strength and power.

Anger then coursed through him and he straightened, clambering to his feet, his fists instantly bursting into flame daggers. He should have known this was coming; their confrontation was inevitable. But he hadn't expected it to be so soon. He hadn't been having a good day; he'd awoken with a pounding headache and a cold flush that he hadn't been able to shake off, and Korra's sudden fist-happy episode wasn't helping. She'd caught him off guard. He didn't like it.

Quite frankly, he was _pissed_.

He crouched into a fighting position, his shoulders tensed for attack. Amber eyes narrowed with warning as they met fiery turquiose orbs. "_What_," he growled, " _in the flameo do you think you're doing_?"

She was breathing hard through her nose, her arms crossed at the wrists in her own battle stance. She returned his glare, fury radiating from every pore. Finally, she was going to voice the thoughts that had been plaguing her since she'd came to.

"Why did you save me?" she demanded heatedly. "Why are you stationed here in this place? And why the hell didn't you come back?!"

He stepped away from the tree, fists still alight. His eyes darkened, his handsome face red with anger. "Would you rather I had left you there for the animals to tear apart or Kuvira to find?" he yelled back. "Would you have rather _died_?"

"That's not what I meant, Mako, and you know it!" she snapped. She held her hands up beseechingly, turquoise eyes filled with desperation. "I've looked around the place and it's _beautiful_. I can't come up with any reason why you would _want_ to leave it—and that scares me beyond words." There was a lump in her throat and her heart pounded rapidly inside her chest. "Why didn't you come back, Mako?" she asked in a harsh whisper. "We never gave up on you, but this—the station, the land, _everything_—tells me that _you_ have. Spirits, I want to _murder_ you! Don't you know how much you've hurt us? Bolin… even if you stopped caring about me, what about him? _He_ waited for you. _I_ waited for you. _We_ waited for you. We've _been_ waiting for you to come back for five years. _Five years_!"

A muscle in his jaw twitched, but he remained silent.

Korra drew in a shaky breath, biting on her trembling bottom lip. She looked away, blinking rapidly against the sharp sting in her eyes. "You know," she rasped, "I know that I am not one to talk, having been away from Republic City for three years myself, but at least I eventually came back. And honestly, I'd rather you _hadn't _saved me. At least then I would still have hope that you were coming back. What am I going to tell Bolin?"

Mako clenched his teeth. "You tell him _nothing_," he spat.

"That's it? You're _really_ not coming back?"

He didn't answer, but his silence spoke volumes. She watched as his fiery fists diminished into smoke, his face still somewhat flushed. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she knew there was nothing left to say. The painful knot in her chest tightened and she wanted to find a safe place to hide and cry until her tear ducts emptied.

"Mako," she said beseechingly. "I—I know that things ended badly between us—"

"Don't," he interrupted, his tone rising. He whirled around to look at her and she could see his amber eyes become distant. His voice was so cold, it frightened her.

"Don't," he repeated. "Don't apologise for what happened in the past."

She held her ground.

"Stop it," she pleaded. "Stop _this_. Don't you see, Mako? You're_ still living in the past_. Spirits, let it go already. I know that not everything is perfect. I know that we've changed. I know—"

"_You know nothing_!" he roared, his voice echoing throughout the clearing.

He moved so suddenly, he was less than a blur. Before she could barely blink, she was stumbling back, his hands clenched around her shoulders in a death vice.

He stood in front of her, so closely she could feel his hot breath on her cheek, smell the faint hint of soap he used. Her pulse raced madly, her turquoise orbs large with fear as she looked up at his red face. "Mako—"

"Don't bring up the past when you know nothing about it," he spat furiously. "You know _nothing_, Korra. You have no idea what I went through in the three years that you were gone. You have no idea. None."

Her breathing hitched. "That's not true," she choked out.

His eyes flashed unsympathetically. "It _is_ true. If you'd bother to reply to any of the hundreds of letters I'd sent to you over the course of your absence you'd have some sort of an idea of what was going on outside your own reverie!"

She bit back a sob, covering her mouth with a trembling hand.

He stared at her blankly. "No comeback? No more wisdom to share?"

She drew away her hand, rubbing away the tears from her eyes. "Ma-Mako," she stuttered, "sit down."

He frowned at the sudden change. "What?" he barked in confusion.

"Sit down, cool guy."

It was the last thing he heard before he felt the ground beneath him slip away and darkness took over completely.

* * *

><p>The idiot had a raging fever.<p>

Korra glared at the unconscious, prone form of her former lover. She'd carried him into his bedroom, infinitely grateful for her super strength because, _Spirits_, he was heavy.

_Among other things, _she thought ungraciously.

Bolin, she decided firmly, had had it right all along. Mako _was_ one for brooding. After the hateful things he'd said to her, she should just leave him alone. She should just take her healing skills and let him fight the fever alone.

But it wasn't a normal fever. After a quick check on him, she'd discovered that he had somehow contracted some of the poison that had previously attacked her. But unlike hers, the amount of dangerous toxin in his system wasn't as high or as life threatening, and would, she believed, gradually disappear. Therefore, she didn't _need_ to heal him.

She stood over him, torn between leaving him with several souvenirs on his face courtesy of a marker pen. After being so cruel to her, he didn't deserve her help.

_But he had helped her_.

Without owing her anything, he had helped her. Regardless of what he thought of her, he hadn't turned away and left her for dead in the middle of the forest.

She let out a long sigh and decided to look for her backpack, where she kept her medical supplies. But first, she smiled deviously and went in search for a pen.

* * *

><p>His fever didn't last long, especially when aided by her healing. By late evening the next day, Mako woke up with a dry throat and clammy skin, feeling slightly lightheaded. His head turned on the pillow to see Korra sitting next to the bed, her turquoise eyes watchful and her face void of emotion. It was the first time he had seen her so indifferent and it was strangely jarring.<p>

He swallowed, grimacing at the slight difficulty of it. Silently, she passed him a glass of water. He took a small sip, blinking to clear away the fog of sleep from his amber eyes. "Did you poison me?" he asked groggily after taking a sip.

An amused frown crossed her pretty features and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mako, I did," she answered sarcastically. "I poisoned you in the hope that after I saved you, you would fly into my arms with gratitude and love."

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. "I knew you had it in you."

Korra chuckled softly, oddly pleased with their light—and unusual—banter. She ran her gaze over his blanket-clad form, searching for any disturbance in his energy. "How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Like I just had a fever."

She snorted. "Actually, I _did_ poison you." At his questioning look, she elaborated, "You must have had a small cut on your hand when you were looking after me. My blood entered your system, taking with it a little of the poison the enemy gave me. It was a tiny dose, which is why it took so long to affect you. It was hardly life-threatening, but it did prompt the fever."

He frowned. "I didn't even notice it."

She clucked her tongue. "That's the beauty of it. To be honest, I'm glad you got some of the poison because I was able to replicate it. Now we have our own dangerous weapon. You know, for when we go up against Kuvira."

"I'm glad to be of service," he remarked.

She let out a light laugh and reached for the semi-empty glass from his hand. He took the opportunity to look her over, noting that she was dressed in her own clothes. He glanced over her shoulder and saw the brown satchel placed by the door.

She followed his direction and sent him a brief smile. "I'm leaving at dawn," she declared. "I was just waiting for you to wake up."

He studied her face closely, silently wondering at the odd expression on her face. "You didn't have to stay," he said quietly.

"And you didn't have to save me." She smiled crookedly and shrugged. "But sometimes we do the things we don't have to, because sometimes—sometimes it's the right thing to do."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

He frowned, painfully aware of the twinge of guilt he felt. "Korra, the things I said…"

"Don't," she interrupted curtly. She shook her head at him. "Don't apologise for what you feel or what you think." She took a deep breath and slowly released it, pushing back her chair as she stood. "I think we both know that it's safer for the both of us if we go on as if none of this happened," she stated softly. "I'll leave by first light in the morning."

He nodded tersely, though he was far from agreeing with what she was saying. They hadn't seen each other in five years. _Five years_. And now suddenly she wanted to go off and pretend that the past week hadn't even occurred. He couldn't make sense of what he was hearing. Sure, a part of him _should_ be glad that she was leaving, that his life would return to normal and he would no longer be feeling the jumble of emotions he'd had since he brought her here. She would go and he would return to his solitude, not having to answer the occasional silly questions or forced to make conversations during meals.

He should be pleased at the prospect of being alone.

He should.

He watched her turn to leave the room and felt his heart falter. Maybe, just _maybe_, he admitted to himself with great reluctance, she was partly right and he was somewhat lonely. In the days since she'd been here, even while she remained unconscious, he'd felt an odd sense of... comfort. She was loud and opinionated and she _still_ talked too much, but he'd liked that his post wasn't so silent anymore. She'd even begun to help wash the dishes and although he had to resist the urge to throw water at her as she prattled on while she water bent the plates dry, he'd enjoyed the old feeling of being with her. _Being together_.

He should let her leave. No good would come out of prolonging her stay. She was extremely talkative and could be overly emotional and she disturbed his normal balance. It was better for her to go. He should—

"Korra."

She turned around, looking at him expectantly. "Yes?"

He stared at the ceiling above him for long moments.

Finally, he spoke. "Don't leave. "

Her eyes widened and her heart began to thud painfully in her chest. She reached out and placed a hand on the door to steady her suddenly trembling knees. "Then," she whispered, and there was a quiver in her voice, "ask me to stay."

He made an impatient sound and glanced at her, his eyes darker than usual. "This won't change a thing," he declared curtly. "I won't go back to Republic City."

Her hands curled into tight fists as she became overwhelmed by the intensity in his amber orbs. "Say it, Mako," she rasped. "Give me that much, at least."

Silence filled the room for a long time, and when he at last spoke, his voice was so quiet, it was barely audible.

"Stay with me."

Her fingers tightened around the doorknob.

* * *

><p>Mako sat in a chair by the open door to the bedroom, a blanket wrapped loosely around his bare shoulders. The sun had set and they'd settled in for the evening, but there was enough candlelight to cast shadows on Korra as she sat at the desk underneath the window, busying herself with writing a letter, completely unaware of him watching her.<p>

He watched as her hands moved across the piece of paper before her.

Mako could only wonder what words she inked into the page, undoubtedly made out to Tenzin, Lin or even Asami back in Republic City. A few minutes later Korra finished writing the letter as quickly as she had started in doing so.

She turned around in her seat and spotted him. A small smile appeared on her face as she made her way across the backyard to him. "Did you manage to get everything off?" she said teasingly, gesturing at his face.

He scowled and gingerly touched his cheek, which he'd nearly rubbed to raw to wash off the doodles she'd made. "How long will you stay?" he asked, ignoring her laughter.

"A week," she answered. "And don't worry—I'll make sure the message is untraceable."

She sat down next to him, gracefully folding her legs underneath her. He glanced at her. "A week," he echoed.

"Yeah. I couldn't stay any longer than that without raising suspicions or making people worry about where I am. As it is, I've already been gone too long."

He nodded and his gaze moved away to study to the night clouds outside the bedroom window. _A week. They had a week_. He didn't know what would happen, nor did he expect anything to happen. But a week was enough. Maybe, just _maybe_ it would be enough time to repair any damage that had long been done between them.

Really, that's all he wanted. A chance to set things right.


	4. Chapter 4

360 Chapter Four: Limitless

* * *

><p>Moments after reading through the letter she'd received that morning, Lin Beifong continued to stare at the pieces of paper before her. The Chief of Police leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands together on the flat of her stomach.<p>

_Where are you, Korra?_

When the Avatar had missed her return date, Lin had felt a twinge of concern. When the officers from the recovery unit she'd sent after the Avatar had reported back that Avatar Korra had accomplished her mission in infiltrating Kuvira's battalion just outside Zao Fu but had not been found, she became extremely worried. Admittedly, her concern had gone beyond the feelings of the Chief of Police in charge of the Avatar's safety to more of genuine concern for her well-being. Korra, Lin wasn't ashamed to admit, was one of the very few people she considered like family.

The greying woman re-read the letter she'd received from Korra over and over, searching for some sort of clue as to her whereabouts. The letter was very vague, merely telling the Chief of Police of the turquoise eyed Avatar's request for a short sojourn and that she was safe.

Lin's thoughts were rudely interrupted when her office door flew open with a bang. Lin scowled at the earth bender that stomped into the room, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Oi, Lin," the young man said without any regard to proper decorum, "where did you send Korra and why isn't she back yet?"

Lin narrowed her eyes warningly. "Show some respect, boy!" she barked.

Bolin ignored Lin's dangerous tone and all but jumped onto the desk, shoving his face into the woman's before him. "Where's Korra?" he demanded.

Lin pushed the young man away non-too gently, smiling as he crashed into the opposite wall with a painful yelp. "Get out of my personal space, Bolin," she ordered.

He sprang to his feet, rubbing his head with a scowl. "Korra's missing and I want to request permission to go look for her."

"She's not missing," Lin told him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "She's fine. She's requested some time-out and is taking a well earned break."

"A break? What? _Right now_?" Bolin echoed, confusion crossing his handsome face. "She's asked for a break and didn't think to ask me to go along with her? And you said yes? How could you, Lin!"

"Stop whining, you idiot," Lin snapped. "I can't blame her for asking for some time out—I'd have some too if I had to spend most of my time with you. In fact, I _should_ get some time off—you're enough to drive anyone insane."

Bolin frowned more deeply. "Are you _sure_ she's taking a break?" he asked skeptically. "For all you know, she could be in some prison somewhere, being tortured by Kuvira!"

This time, Lin did roll her eyes. "Do you actually think I'd let that happen? Korra has been trained well enough to avoid getting herself into a situation like that. If she were in danger, I would know."

"Where is she then?" Bolin demanded rudely.

"I'm not going to tell you," Lin said smugly.

Bolin smirked. "You don't know where she is, _do you_?"

"Of course I do," Lin lied. "Now get the hell out of my office before I'm tempted to send you back to Air Temple Island, kid!"

"Fine!" Bolin responded petulantly. "But if she doesn't come back in a week, I'm going to add more wrinkles to your face!"

Lin's reply came in the form of a flying metal whip which Bolin deftly dodged as he scurried out of the room.

The Chief of Police sat back in her chair with a scowl, reaching for a nearby piece of paper. With sadistic glee, she smugly wrote down Bolin's name and stamped down the Chief's seal with a flourish. _There!_ Lin thought triumphantly. May the idiot have a long and happy week of eating Kale wraps.

She sighed and tossed aside the piece of paper. "Oh, Korra," she said to the empty room, "wherever you are, you better damn well be _safe_."

* * *

><p>Korra stood in the middle of the street and surveyed her surrounding with wide, turquoise eyes. If the small town thirty minutes away from Mako's station surprised her, she didn't voice it out-loud.<p>

The village was by no means as grand or as prosperous as Zao Fu, but it had enough people in it to be a complete contrast to Mako's self-forced solitude. The few merchants that greeted him familiarly told her that he had not even attempted to disguise who or what he was. How ironic, Korra mused, that all this while, she and so many others had pictured him hiding in caves or sand-dune lairs, when in fact, he had been here, in plain sight. It was, she thought, the perfect way to disappear.

"Korra."

She turned around to look at him. He was standing a few feet away from the trinket stand that had caught her attention, an impatient scowl on his handsome face.

"Hm?"

"Stay close," he practically growled.

She all but skipped over to him, her gaze roaming over the building with childish curiosity. "How do they make a living?" she wondered out loud, noting the lack of poverty-stricken people.

"Travellers," Mako answered simply. "It's a good location for travellers to stop by and gather supplies. There are enough people passing through yearly for the villagers to put food on their table."

Korra's eyes shone in delight. "It's wonderful," she exclaimed.

Mako shrugged and continued to walk, Korra following close behind. She noted with amusement that some things would never change; even with his altered appearance from teenager to man, Mako still attracted many dreamy looks from passing females. And now, with her unusual appearance for company, the villagers fairly gawked at them.

"You're quite popular, I see," she teased him, nudging his shoulder.

He grunted in annoyance.

"You're such a pretty, pretty boy, Mako," she cooed.

"Shut. Up," he hissed, but there was no hiding the somewhat reddened tips of his ears.

She laughed and had to run to keep up with him as he purposely quickened his pace.

They stopped in front a clothing store. "Get anything you need there," Mako told Korra. "I'm heading over to the supplies store. I'll be back in half an hour."

Korra widened her eyes innocently. "You're not coming in with me?" she pouted. "What if I get assaulted?"

Mako scoffed. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle it," he said wryly. "Thirty minutes, Korra."

"But I'm a _girl_—that's not enough time! Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The door chimed as Mako walked into the supply store. He gave a nod at the owner's cheerful greeting and headed down the aisle, snagging a basket on his way.

He was picking up a bag of rice when he became aware of his presence. He looked up and glanced briefly at the burly, brown-eyed brunette. "Hello, Tu," he greeted politely.

The brunette smiled coyly, punching Mako's shoulder lightly. "Mako," he grinned. "Nice company you got out there."

"She's way out of your league," he answered stiffly, dropping the bag of rice into his basket.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

At that, Mako turned to glare at the brunette. He was a fairly attractive young man, Mako noted, not that he was at all inclined that way. He lived in a small apartment above the general store, he and Mako having become acquainted with one another in the time Mako had been stationed out here.

They occasionally met up and shared a beer at a store down the street. They'd never opened up about their personal lives to one another, both men being the private type.

"So, how'd you know her?"

"She's an old… friend," he answered, not wanting to elaborate further.

"Oh?" Tu's grin widened. "She's very beautiful. I've never seen turquoise eyes before. They're very unique."

Mako nodded, and continued on gathering what he needed from the store.

Tu drew nearer, grabbing Mako's shoulder in a death grip before whispering. "You better keep an eye on her, I might just try and take her away from you if you don't."

He remained silent for a while, contemplating what Tu had said seriously. He looked at Tu, his face becoming hard. "Is that a threat?"

He threw his arms up in defense. "Lighten up Mako. I was kidding! Seriously though, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you take an interest in a woman…"

He was tempted to ask what Tu what he saw in Korra, but bit back the words, not wanting an outsider's opinion.

Tu let a brief chuckle and patted Mako on the back. "Oh, well," he laughed with a shrug. "She's not really my type to begin with. You're welcome to her."

He looked at Tu, not liking the way he was objectifying Korra, the look on his face made that glaringly obvious.

"I need to get going," he finished lamely, tightening his grip around the basket. "I'll see you around, Tu."

"Toodles," the burly brunette said as she watched Mako leave the store after having paid.

_Huh. So he is capable of showing emotion after all._

* * *

><p>He'd been quiet ever since they returned from town. It wasn't unusual because he was Mako and apparently in the time he'd spent away from Republic City, he'd become a lot less talkative then he had been in the past, but Korra couldn't shake off the unnerving feeling that something was on his mind—and that something was <em>her<em>.

The air around them was intense and while Korra pretended not to notice, she was achingly aware of the discreet glances he threw her way. She had never seen his amber eyes so… _heated. _The way his liquid amber orbs touched her skin was so scorching, she wanted to scream.

She finally had a reprieve when he went out to perform his daily routine of checking his traps. She'd declined his offer to come along, unable to bear more of the sensations he made her feel.

While he was gone, she went out to the backyard and tried to focus on meditating, which was a misnomer because the whole point of the exercise was to not think of anything. After nearly an hour of working on disregarding her jumbled thoughts, Korra had had enough and went inside to hang up her new clothes.

She was cleaning the fish for dinner when Mako walked in. After a brief glance that made her heart beat faster, he washed his hands and reached for the vegetables.

They worked together silently, but it wasn't the kind of silence that she was used to. The air sizzled with tension and she dearly wished for time to move faster. Everything seemed awkward and when his elbow accidentally bumped hers when he reached for the knife, she had to force herself not to jump. And from the corner of her eye, she saw the way his muscles strained, affected by the stillness as well.

During dinner, he didn't try to hide the way his eyes constantly went to her, searching her face for some unfathomable reason. She tried not to notice as she stuffed food in her mouth in a way that would have Bolin proud, nearly choking on her rice.

After she helped with the dishes, she excused herself with a quick murmur and fled into the bedroom she'd momentarily borrowed from Mako.

He watched her back as she disappeared into his bedroom, resisting the urge to chase after her. He knew that she was aware of the strange atmosphere between them and like him, she too was unnerved. He wanted to chase after and tell her that if he had to suffer this—whatever it was—she did too.

In the bedroom, Korra stripped off her clothes and went into the bathroom. She didn't even wait for the water to warm before she stepped under the shower. The cool water felt wonderful on her heated skin, slowly easing the tightness in her shoulders.

She sighed, placing her hands on the tiles and easing her weight on them. She wasn't a stupid girl, but where Mako was concerned, her much-acclaimed intelligence became almost worthless. It had always been like that and would, she feared, always be so.

Her brows puckered, droplets of water caught on her long eyelashes. She was used to intensity from Mako—hell, he was the walking poster-boy for that word. But she was mature enough now to understand the kind of intensity coming from him now. She knew what those looks meant. They were the looks a man gave a woman and they told her that, like her, he too was trying to fight it. Whatever 'it' was.

_Should they fight it_? Korra wondered. She'd learnt to become good at resisting impulses, especially since she'd seen the results firsthand—Bolin. But silently, she'd always somewhat envied her best friend's ability to act first and think later. She'd once asked Tenzin if Bolin had a death wish, but their her mentor had simply answered that 'stupidity had the fortunate ability of ignoring risks' and she'd understood the quiet, admiring tone in the older man's voice. How did it feel to live daily without thinking of the future? Until Tenzin's answer, she'd never truly realized what an asset Bolin's recklessness could be. In a way Bolin reminded her of her old self.

The water had become warm, adding to the heat already suffused within her body. Her skin tingled all over and between her legs, there was an ache that she recognized as what it was—_sexual desire_.

She stayed in the shower until her fingers began to wrinkle, allowing the water to thoroughly soak her in the hope that it would wash away the physical throb she was experiencing. When the room began to almost suffocate from steam, she slowly turned off the water and stepped out.

She didn't switch on the bedroom lights, water bending herself dry underneath the pale moonlight that slipped in through the open window along with the cool night breeze.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed while she lay in bed, the bed sheet pulled across her torso. The door suddenly swung open, the light from the living room cast a soft glow in the bedroom, highlighting Mako's tall, imposing figure.

She didn't move, but she knew that Mako was aware that she was awake. In the semi-darkness, his amber eyes met hers and held them for a long time. Softly, he closed the door behind him.

His voice was quiet, but harsh within the silence of the room. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to stay."

"I know." And neither had it been in hers when she'd said "yes." She hadn't dared to think of anything beyond repairing a broken friendship.

He was now standing next to bed, battle-hardened face so incredibly handsome she ached at the sight of it. There was, she suddenly realised, a deep beauty to his loneliness and she wanted dearly to reach out and grasp it before it slipped between her fingers.

"I don't know what will come of this," he whispered seriously. "I don't know if this will change anything."

She nodded. Maybe it would and maybe it wouldn't, but she knew it _would_ go a long way in settling curiosity, in answering questions that both had been afraid to ask. This was a night that had been five years in the making, and while she didn't know what it would it mean to Mako, Korra knew she would carry the memory of this night for the rest of her life.

It was funny. He'd always been the cautious one, the boy who had stood back to consider while others, mostly her, jumped headfirst into danger. But now…now the roles had been reversed and it was his turn to take a risk.

Without a word, she tossed aside the bed cover, revealing her naked mocha flesh.


	5. Chapter 5

360 Chapter Five: Unavoidable

SMUT SMUT SMUT!

* * *

><p>Mako had seen, even touched Korra's naked body many a time in the past, but having spent five years apart, Mako felt he'd crossed an undrawn line when tending to her during her fevered state, and although she hadn't said anything, he knew that she had done the same during his fever. But that had been out of necessity and he hadn't allowed himself to think any differently. Now, however, there would be no violations of trust, no breechings of privacy.<p>

Now, he was allowed to gaze at her however long he wanted to without being accused of taking advantage.

And so he did. He stared unabashedly at her bared form, putting it into memory as his eyes roamed over her high, round breasts, the muscled flat of her stomach and below, to the neat triangle of chocolate curls between her long, shapely legs.

His first assumption of her had been correct—she had grown into a beauty, with the long, lean lines that came with being the Avatar, but with the soft, round curves of a woman. His body began to harden in reaction and his hand started to strip himself of his coat and lift off his shirt.

Korra had thought it would be awkward, but as she watched him deftly undress himself, she could detect no awkwardness. It was just like old times. She wasn't shy of her body. She didn't blink as his shirt fell to the floor, her eyes hungrily studying the chiseled muscles of his torso. His pants made a soft thud as they too landed on the floor and there he was, in all of his naked glory, his body so beautifully sculpted, it almost hurt to look at him.

Neither made any attempt to switch on the light and under the cover of darkness, Mako slipped into the bed next to her. Instantly, she felt the warmth of his body, his broad shoulders taking up more than half the bed. His body was so close to hers, she could feel the rise and fall of each breath, able to make out the pounding of his heart and knew that he could also feel hers. When his fingers cupped her face, his touch surprisingly tender, tilting her chin upwards to receive his kiss, it struck her that while perhaps this wasn't right, it was unavoidable.

His mouth was gentle at first, his lips lightly brushing hers as if to reacquaint themselves. Then the pressure grew and she opened her mouth, tasting the sweetness of his tongue. There was no hesitation as they explored each other's mouth thoroughly and she let out a dreamy sigh, her own hands lifting to wrap around his strong neck. He pressed his body closer, letting his weight rest slightly on hers as he deepened the kiss, suckling on her tongue hungrily. She felt the heavy weight of his erection against her thigh and her own arousal tingled in reaction.

She jerked in surprise when his other hand slipped between them to cup her breast, and then relaxed as his fingers drew circles around her hardened nipple. She gasped with delight as his callused fingers moved over her warm skin, shifting from one globe to the next. She'd forgotten how much she loved it when he played with her like that. He lifted and squeezed her breasts, deftly flicking each throbbing nipple until she wanted to scream under his wonderful mouth.

He broke the kiss with a muffled grunt, his open mouth drifting downwards to rest on the crook of her neck, where he bit and then sucked, his tongue laving over the slight twinge. She tilted her head to the side, her lids fluttering shut. She parted her legs and he moved until he lay completely on top of her, his slim hips resting perfectly between her thighs almost as if they belonged there. They both gasped as his arousal touched hers and she shifted restlessly underneath him to ease the aching desire.

They didn't speak; only the sounds of their increased breathing and fevered exclamations broke the silence between them.

Korra threw back her head, a soft cry escaping her throat as Mako moved lower and took one round breast into his hot mouth. Her fingers tangled through his now messy hair and held on tightly as he nipped, licked and sucked firmly on her breast. A shiver ran down her spine and her back arched, pushing her breast deeper into his well-tutored mouth. The pressure of his lips increased, almost to the point of pain, but she welcomed it, her quiet sighs encouraging him even further.

He switched his attention to the other breast as his hand moved lower, circling her navel briefly before possessively cupping the neat patch of chocolate curls at the groove of her thighs. She moaned and bucked against the incredible heat of his palm.

"Mako," she murmured raggedly, drawing up her knees and letting her legs fall open even wider. He accepted the silent invitation, the tip of his finger caressing her throbbing clit, moving around and around until she shouted at him that she wanted, _needed_ more.

Mako himself was almost over the edge, his body so hot he felt as if the bed itself were on fire. She felt wonderful underneath his hands, her skin silky-soft and warm to the touch. Oh how he'd missed her. Missed being with her. He felt the heat of her arousal and allowed himself to give in to temptation as his fingers moved lower to meet the opening of her body. Her pleasure-filled cry accompanied the slide of his fingers and his mouth jerked from her breast as he gritted his teeth. She was soaking wet, scorching hot and so incredibly tight that he groaned at the thought of how she would feel around him.

His mouth returned to hers, the kiss hungry and desperate as his tongue thrust in tandem with his fingers. Her hips bucked wildly, eagerly seeking for more. Unable to help herself, her hands fell onto his chest. She traced the hard muscles and felt the fluttering of his heart underneath her fingers. The strength evident in his masculine body was almost frightening. He could overwhelm her without effort if he chose. Iron-hard muscles ridged his flat belly, corded his rib cage and long thighs. Her hand drifted even lower, echoing his earlier movements as her palm impatiently traveled past his waist to his groin.

His male length was thick and full in her hand and she thrilled at his quiet groan as she hastily explored his member. She wrapped her fingers around the hot staff, moving up and down as she listened to his grunts, relearning how he liked to be touched, not that she could ever forget. She ran her thumb over the tip of his erection, coating the throbbing heat with the pre-cum leaking from the tiny hole. The responding heat of her own blood, beating through her veins in rhythm with the throbbing in her loins, drove her crazy.

He added another finger inside her, basking in the clenching of the feminine walls as she surged upward against his hand with a wild little sound of delight. She writhed sinuously in his arms, her hips lifting and rolling in an ancient rhythm that called out to him as surely as a drumbeat. _She was so tight_, his stomach muscles clenched with almost unbearable anticipation. The scent of arousal hung heavily in the air and when her hand moved lower to cup his balls, he knew he couldn't stand it any longer. He would go mad if he didn't thrust himself into her depths.

He jerked away from her touch with a harsh groan, lifting his head to look at her. In the dim light of the room, her turquoise eyes glowed with unfulfilled passion, her soft, gleaming lips parted as she met his gaze. She moaned and sank her nails into his chest. "Now." Her voice was hoarse. "Now, now, now, _now_!"

The explicit curse that fell from his lips was crude and self-explanatory. He spread her thighs wide and mounted her, his hard weight pressing her into his mattress as his rigid length pushed against the soft heat of her intimate flesh. Their eyes held as he drew back slightly so that the tip of his member touched the opening of her body. The force of his body grew and he pushed.

Her nails dug deeper into his skin and she threw back her head with a jagged cry. A tiny muscle in his cheek twitched as he increased the pressure. He didn't take it easy with her. His penetration was inexorable; invading, stretching, forcing her soft sheath to become reacquainted with and hold his turgid length.

She arched wildly, unaware of the mewling whimpers that escaped her throat. He was so big, she felt as if she would break into two. The stretched, too-full sensation was unbearable, yet she bore it because the only alternative was to stop, and that was not an option. She swore he'd grown since the last time they had been together. His sharp hipbones bit into her mocha skin but if there was any pain, she didn't feel it as he thrust into her to the hilt and began to move.

Mako braced himself on his arms above her, his face savage as he withdrew almost all the way and then slammed back in, jarring the bed. The strong lines of his face were drawn into a harsh frown as he fought for control. Sweat beaded on his forehead, dripping into his amber eyes. Her walls were tight around his member, but there was no resistance. It wasn't long his before the exquisite feel of her was mind shattering, like hot silk, wet and incredibly soft, overtook him.

Korra was nearly mindless with need. The hard planes of his chest crushed her breasts; his hands slid under her and gripped her buttocks with bruising force as he lifted her into his violent thrusts, and sharp pleasure exploded through her. She clung to him, sobbing and gasping and half screaming.

Grinding his teeth, he fought his own climax and rode her hard, intensifying her spasms of release. Gradually, she stopped shaking and the frantic tension eased from her muscles, letting her relax in his powerful arms. A soft, almost purring note sounded in her throat. "_Mako_," she whispered, just his name, and the lazy pleasure in her voice almost sent him over the edge.

His response was a guttural groan and he rose to his knees, his features dark with suppressed desire. It was his turn, and his need was so savage he could barely control it. He hooked his arms under her legs and leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands with her legs forced high and wide, draped over his arms. She was completely vulnerable to him like this, totally unable to limit the depth of his thrusts, and he took full advantage of it. He drove into her hard and fast, his brutal pounding shaking the bed, making the springs squeak. His powerful shoulders hunched with the effort as he hammered into her, and the pleasure hit him just as it had her, without warning, slamming into him like a jolt from an Equalist Glove to the stomach. He jerked convulsively under the force of it, a harsh, animalistic cry ripping from his throat. The spasms went on and on as he emptied his white-hot seed into the welcoming depths of the woman beneath him.

When it finally ended, he sank heavily onto her, his chest heaving as his tortured lungs fought for air. His heart thudded frantically in his chest, and he was so weak he couldn't roll away from her. It was the first time in five years that he felt truly complete.

She didn't protest his weight, her arms wrapped around his sweaty shoulders with trusting comfort as she allowed the drowsy haze to overtake her. And Mako, with all of his trust issues and self-containment, remained buried within her body as he too joined her in sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Has she slept with someone else in the time we've been apart?<em>

That was the first thought that came into Mako's mind as he woke up from his light doze and moved so that his weight would no longer crush her into the mattress.

He knew he didn't have the right to be upset, after all, it's not like he owned her. But a part of him, the arrogant, possessive male part or perhaps the part of having played her former lover came to a boil.

Korra chose that moment to wake up, stretching like a lazy feline with a delicate yawn. She rolled onto her side and lifted her head, a contented smile on her lovely face. The smile quickly disappeared when she saw the expression on his face. Large turquoise eyes studied him closely.

"There hasn't been anyone else." Her voice was quiet, but clear in the heavy stillness of the bedroom.

There was no point in denying it, Mako decided, he was relieved to hear it. There was a look in her eyes, the kind that was an age-old feminine wisdom that all female, whether child or woman, seemed to possess.

"Do you want to know why?" she asked softly.

He turned away from her understanding gaze, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to know, but maybe he did.

She leaned against him, pressing her firm, round breasts against his muscled arm. She raised a hand, lazily trailing her fingers across his bare chest. "It's always been you. Only you." She announced with a soft smile. "You're the only one— They say the Avatar only falls in love once. It's true." She let out a brief laugh.

"Stop." Mako clenched his teeth, unable to push aside the heaviness in his chest. He'd thought it'd be fine, but having her tell him she loved him even after all these years pained him more than he cared to admit. He couldn't believe it.

"_Always_," Korra said gently. 'I love you' were the words left unspoken.

He let out a sigh. "I'm a terrible person." And he was. He didn't have the right to feel emotional about anything.

She shrugged, as if it weren't news to her and he smiled slightly. She lifted herself higher so he'd have no choice but to look at her. Her gaze searched and found his.

"I waited for you," she repeated. "_Should_ I have waited, Mako?"

He didn't answer immediately because as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't ignore that a part of him, the teenager who had once been a part of Team Avatar, who had once done his best to protect her from anyone who tried to harm her, who had nearly killed Amon for taking her bending away, and who, above anything, had been the first and last love of the woman who sat before him, had always thought of her as _his_. Bonds had long been broken, fragile friendships swiftly shattered, but he'd always expected her to stay as _his_.

"I don't know." His voice was low and guttural. He turned on his side, pulling her close with bruising intensity. "I don't know."

And as he climbed on top of her, his hands roaming her slim body and stoking the passionate fire that had yet to be put out, he told himself that he wasn't trying to erase the past but rather create a future.


	6. Chapter 6

360 Chapter Six; In Pursuit

* * *

><p>SMUT SMUT SMUT: here's where I should reiterate that this story is not for the eyes of children. Following on from the previous chapter you will find this chapter is mostly about: sex, sex and yes, more sex. It's raw, detailed, filled with words and phrases that only adults should know; bordering on almost crude. If you've read my other story 'Fate' you'll have a slight idea of what I mean.<p>

Without further ado this chapter shows ongoing inspiration from Lady Momo's 'A Full Circle'.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Legend of Korra or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>If time moved after that first night, Korra wasn't aware. Sex with Mako was all consuming. It felt to her that they rarely left the bed, except for necessary visits to the bathroom and kitchen for sustenance. Even then, sex was still on the table. <em>Literally<em>. She would still blush as she recalled the heated look in his liquid amber eyes as they shared leftovers from the same plate just minutes before he bent her over the kitchen table. She would never look at that simple, sturdy piece of furniture the same way again.

It was unfair, really. Other than that small problem of his past personal issues and his apparent desire to live like a hermit, Mako was the perfect man. He was good at _everything_. One would have thought that he would be a cold lover, but that was so far from the truth it was laughable. Korra, in her time in being with Mako, had learnt firsthand that Mako made love—_had sex_—the same way he acted on the battlefield, with the full force of his powerful body; Heated and passionate. There wasn't an inch of her body that he didn't touch, lick, bite, suck, and invade. He would whisper things in her ear that could be so absolutely filthy at times they were undeniably sexy. He would bend and twist her body into acrobatic positions, testing both of their limberness. He would be as dominating as she knew him to be, or as lazy as a pasha as he made her do all the work while he rested on his back. He would give and Spirits, he would _take_. She allowed it all.

Hell, she _craved_ it.

But that didn't mean she remained subservient. Oh, no. Korra gave it as well as she received and judging from his throaty cries and deep growls, he enjoyed it as much as she did. Granted, while her experiences were limited to Mako; and Mako alone, she'd never felt such sexual freedom. He allowed her—and even if he hadn't, he eventually did—to explore to her heart's desire, to find and test her boundaries in sex. She didn't know if she should feel ashamed—she didn't—but she discovered that she didn't have many boundaries. At least, when it came to him. His reactions to her were so encouraging and he gave her pointers to matters that were still rather foreign to her. He taught her the things he liked, the places he liked to be touched the most and how to touch them.

At one point—she believed it was in the afternoon because the room was particularly warm, or it could have been just her—she was afraid that her screams would tear down the building he'd so carefully built. She was on all fours, a position that didn't feel demeaning to her, and he was behind her, one arm propped next to her to support his weight while his other hand roughly fondled her breasts. His movements were hard and fast as he pounded into her in such a way that if she hadn't been the Avatar, he would have damned well broken her pelvis. Grunts and profanities slipped from his lips, mixing with the cries that escaped from her own. His member was huge, hot and throbbing within her and impossibly, she felt as if he'd grown larger since they last had sex—all about thirty minutes ago.

As she cried out for mercy—he showed her none—she felt the hand he used to prop himself up, move from the mattress to wander down her slick back. It slid lower and lower until it rested between the cheeks of her bottom. Her torso jerked and she instinctively tried to flee. He calmed her down—but he didn't move his hand.

"Mako…"

"I won't do anything you're not ready for," he murmured.

She relaxed, the momentary panic dissolving as he continued with his deep thrusts. Soon she was whimpering again as she lost herself to the incredible pleasure of him moving within her. She tried to muffle the sounds by biting the pillow but it seemed the more she tried to control them; the more determined Mako became to ring out cry after cry from her.

Her feminine walls contracted around his member, causing Mako to grit his teeth as he pounded into her from behind. His hand was still in the cleft of her buttocks, his thumb fondling the sensitive area around her rosebud.

"Oh…oh…oh," Korra sobbed, her fingers clenched around the bed sheet so strongly she was sure she was going to tear it apart. The combination of his hand on her breast, his fingers fondling _that_ area and his hard member within her were driving her crazy.

Then he slipped his thumb into her, and she went off like one of those stupid homemade rockets that had nearly caused Varrick his arm.

"Flameo!" Mako growled above Korra's ear-splitting scream as she milked him for all it was worth.

He slammed into her one last time and his throat emitted a raw, unbridled sound as he released his white-hot seed into her.

Korra grunted as he collapsed on her back, too far gone to complain about his weight.

Sex was with Mako was a spiritual experience. Seriously. She'd never before called out the Spirit's names so many times.

Early morning light was seeping through the windows when Korra rolled over in bed and discovered the empty spot next to her. She was vaguely aware that two nights had passed.

Bleary turquoise eyes opened and studied the indentation that Mako's head had left on the pillow beside hers. His side of the bed was still warm so he must have just left it. She grabbed his pillow, cuddled it close to her, taking in his lingering scent, quickly slipping back to sleep.

When she next opened her eyes she was greeted with his bare back as he slipped on a pair of pants by the dresser. Turquoise orbs traced the long, jagged-looking scar that ran down his back to the front of his rib. Though she didn't know its origin, she was rather intimately familiar with that scar. She'd licked it, from front to back. He'd seemed to enjoy that.

She must have made a noise because he turned around as he was tying the strings of his trousers and her mouth went dry. His hair was damp from the shower he'd taken and tiny droplets of water were dripping down onto his shoulders, trailing down to the ridges of his oh-so-delicious abs. She'd licked those too. He'd _certainly_ enjoyed that.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, her voice raspy from sleep. They hadn't really left the bed for the better part of two days.

"I'm going to check the traps and do some fire bending training," he answered, pulling out a white singlet top from one of the drawers. Though he was no longer an activebender, a person never _stopped_ being a bender. It was in the blood, in the very makeup of one's being. This was no different for Mako. He would usually train every day, but since Korra came—pun intended—he realised he hadn't trained or practiced in _days_. What really bothered him was that he couldn't find it within himself to care particularly much.

Korra pouted as he slipped the singlet over his head, effectively covering up that wonderful torso of his. She stretched lazily, causing the sheet to slide down to her waist.

Mako swallowed hard as his gaze was instantly drawn to her brown nipples. She saw his reaction and smiled mischievously.

"Sure you want to go _out_ to train?" she teased, chuckling lightly. "We could have our own exercise right here."

Despite himself, a corner of his mouth lifted as he approached the bed. She looked so welcoming, all warm and unabashedly naked while lying in his bed, that he was actually tempted to rejoin her.

As he stood over her, his hand automatically reached out to cup and fondle her round breasts. She arched her back and purred like a well-fed armadillo lion. Her nipples hardened beneath his palm and he couldn't resist lowering his head to run his tongue over one brown bud.

"Mako…" she breathed throatily.

He lifted his head and although he was scowling, his amber eyes were gleaming in a way she'd come to love.

"You're dangerous," he accused lowly; his tone so disgruntled it made her chuckle.

"I can show you just how much if you come back to bed," she invited seductively.

He jerked away as if she were on fire. "Come on," he said gruffly. "You're coming with me."

"What?" She blinked. "You want me to train with you?" she asked, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Sure." He smirked. "We'll see if you're still up for some _exercise_ after I'm through with you."

She threw aside the covers with a squeal.

"You're on, _city boy_!"

* * *

><p>They checked the traps first. None were bothered except for one, which a shivering, frightened rabaroo had caught itself in. It was still alive, but clearly hurt. Mako had jokingly suggested making stew for dinner, but since they had a kitchen groaning with food, Korra glared at him until he rolled his amber eyes and grudgingly declared that he'd let the creature go. He rolled his eyes again as she healed the rabaroo's broken leg before crying out, "Run, roo, run, or else big, bad Mako will eat you!"<p>

They finally came to an area he'd mentioned had been cleared for potential officer training purposes. She noted the burn marks on the surrounding trees, undoubtedly caused by Mako during one of his many self inflicted training sessions.

She followed behind him as he walked out into the training field until he stood a few metres away, facing her. Anticipation bubbled within her at the idea of going against him in a match. She wasn't going to lie; it'd be an interesting spar. Korra wasn't ignorant to the fact that Mako was an incredibly skilled fire bender and she was in no way arrogant enough to believe that she was on par with him with her own fire bending skills; No matter what, Mako, would always be one step—if not more—ahead of her in that department. But she was a far cry from the 'half-baked' Avatar she'd been the last time they'd sparred during their pro-bending days. It really was anyone's guess who the victor would be.

She continued to stare at him, at the way his jaw flexed, at the way he was looking at her as if he were planning every attack. Knowing Mako, that was probably true. Mako thought everything through.

'_Ever the perfectionist,_' Korra thought to herself.

And knowing Mako, he'd be so caught up with their match that neither of them would have any fun. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if he knew what the word 'fun' meant unless it was in the context of bringing the gangs of Republic City to justice.

"What?" Mako questioned when she stared at him a tad too long.

"You're not going to beat me," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Let me put it this way, Mako," Korra explained with an exasperated sigh, "you enjoy having sex with me."

It was statement, not a question, but Mako nodded either way. He wasn't going to deny it.

"And I like having sex with you," Korra continued.

"What's your point?"

She placed her hand on one hip and jutted her chest out slightly, giving him a pointed look when his gaze drifted briefly to her breasts. "If you hurt me or break something I'll have to use extra energy to heal myself, I'll be too cranky to have sex. In fact, I'll be so cranky, you'll probably spend the remainder of my stay being sexually frustrated and getting reacquainted with your hands."

Mako was slightly taken aback by her bluntness, as it reminded him—again—that she was no longer the teenager that he remembered.

He saw the underlying message in what she was saying. He was the better fire bender—both of them knew this—but she would certainly put up a good fight. If anything, her stubborn nature would allow nothing less. And Mako, who hadn't faced off against a skilled bender for a quite some time, was eager to test his skills against hers. He knew first hand that Korra was a force to be reckoned with. Specially trained by the legendary White Lotus sentries' from the age of four, bending was engrained in Korra's very being. After all; she was the world's most skilled bender.

When he asked her to train with him this morning, it hadn't been on a whim or concern that she would get bored being alone in the house—he was genuinely curious as to how far she'd come in the five years they'd been apart. She wasn't seventeen anymore, but a twenty-three-year-old highly experienced bender who, time and time again had come out the victor against many powerful benders and non benders alike. Mako knew Korra's victories were no small feat but rather a testament to the power she possessed. And while she and Mako had never gone to head-to-head, he still recalled the blow she'd landed on him a few days earlier. It had been beyond painful.

However, her earlier words rang through his head. He hadn't foreseen this problem when he asked her to train with him, but it was a problem nonetheless.

"Flameo."

She gave him an amused smile and teased, "We'll see."

"How are we going to do this then?" he asked impatiently, unwilling to give up the idea of training with her.

The irony of it all wasn't lost on him.

"I propose this," Korra spoke, reclaiming his attention. "Shaolin-orientated bending only. You can only win by extinguishing your opponent's fire bending for three seconds. The person who manages to do this the most wins."

"Rules?"

"Since neither of us, I'm going to have to assume with you, have used the Shaolin style of bending for a while, basic fire bending forms are allowed. But only the basics. I won't blow an entire inferno at you and you're not allowed to use those fire dagger thingies."

"They're not fire dagger thingies…" Mako stopped when he saw the way she was smiling, knowing that she had purposely used those words to rile him up. "How are we going to know when to stop? We could be extinguishing each others flames all day."

"You think you can?" she mocked. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about it. A moment later, she snapped her fingers and said, "I got it! With every loss of fire, we take off an article of clothing. The first one to get naked loses."

Mako gave her an incredulous look—which meant raising both eyebrows. "Are you serious? You want to train like _that_?"

Korra couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Mako! Don't you want to see me naked?"

He gave her another look, one that indicated how he felt about the stupidity and redundancy of her question.

"You want to have sex with me _that_ much?" he asked.

She would have taken offense if she hadn't been so pleased that he had actually made a joke, as small as it was. She pretended to pout. "Fine," she huffed. "If you don't like the idea, we can always try to beat each other up to a pulp and see how we feel afterwards…"

There was a moment of a silence before Mako spoke."Explain your idea further."

Korra bit back a triumphant grin. "One article of clothing for each extinguished flame. Clothes include our outerwear and underwear—"

"No underwear."

This time, it was Korra who raised her eyebrows. "Really? And you seriously thought you were going to train without underwear?"

"I haven't had time to do the laundry," Mako replied defensively. "If you recall—my unexpected houseguest is quite a handful."

"I didn't hear any complains before." At his warning growl, Korra lifted her hands and said, "Fine, fine. Don't get your boxers in a wad—oops, I forgot! You're not wearing any."

"Korra."

"How about we do this: my bindings and briefs will count as one item. We'll count in my fur pelt and your coat as an article of clothing. So with my clothes, my underwear, my armband and my pelt—that's five. Your top and pants, your coat and each of your gloves—that's five as well. Five-five. Is that okay? Or do you want to toss in our shoes as well?"

Mako thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Five sounds reasonable."

"Five it is. Loser does what the winner wants."

This time, Mako snorted. As if the result of this match, regardless of the winner, would end up in anything but sex.

"Are you ready?"

Instead of answering her verbally, Mako nodded and disappeared from sight. Before she knew it, he was beside her. "You never said anything about speed," he reminded her in a low tone.

She dodged his flaming punch and deftly caught his roundhouse kick with her hands. She smiled at his surprised look before releasing his leg with a small amount of energy. It was enough to push him several feet away. She raised her hands, assuming her fighting position.

"Like old times, Mako."

* * *

><p>Korra panted heavily as she rested momentarily against the bark of a semi-singed tree. The training area was almost a different place altogether now—trees no longer stood as high as they had been before, the grounds were shattered and exposed and most of the foliage was burnt. The muscles of her body were trembling with exhaustion, her pulse was racing in a painful staccato and the adrenaline rushing through her blood was nearly disorientating.<p>

It was amazing.

As expected, Mako was a formidable sparring partner. Even holding back, he was a force to be reckoned with. Everything he did was calculated in ways to defeat her, every flaming punch, kick and throw of a fist were made in the effort to catch her off her guard.

And Spirits was he _fast_! His speed simply astonished her. Korra remembered Lin one having spoken on Mako's agility; "_Blink and you'll miss it_," She had said. Korra now understood why. It was rather frightening at how he seemed to defy the measure of speed given to man. Korra, in her life had trained with many acclaimed benders from every kind of element but none could compare to Mako; he was on a whole other level compared to them in terms of how fast he could move.

But she knew she had surprised him as well. She had taken great pleasure with the expression on his face when she blasted the trees behind him. He had cursed as he dodged the leaves, rocks and flames she had used as weapons in a special technique she had developed. And she had done all this with a minimal, but precisely controlled amount of energy—in this, she would always be above Mako, and they both knew it.

She peered past the tree she was currently hiding behind, peering into the clearing before her. Mako was there somewhere, waiting for her. She could sense his presence but she couldn't pinpoint it.

She had to be careful; currently she was down to three items: her underwear, her pants and fur pelt. Her armband had disappeared somewhere in a pile of rocks and her shirt was swaying from the branch of a tree—the latter had been the first item to come off, but she hadn't minded. Mako too, was also down to three pieces of clothing, as both of his gloves were gone. They were even, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be for long.

A ball of fire whizzed past her, causing the spot of the tree above her head to catch a light. She grinned. He was getting bored of waiting. She shared the sentiment, but she had more patience—she had waited for him all these years, hadn't she?

Her gaze moved to the direction the ball of fire had come from and she caught a glimpse of jet-black hair. It was on purpose, of course, his way of telling her to come out.

"You first," she muttered under her breath, her own fists bursting into flames. She and Mako had already broken some of the rules; she'd caught him resorting to using his famed 'fire daggers' when they'd been caught up in hand to hand combat just after she had created a crater in the ground, which actually lifted a three metre tall tree from where it stood planted in the ground, before she realised she wasn't supposed to use her super human strength. She could have caused great damage because Mako had been too shocked and too absorbed with watching the tree fall to the ground to move. The entire thing had been quite comical, really.

"Oof!" she gasped as her legs were dragged from underneath her. Before she knew it, she was flat on her back, a flame dagger pressed to her throat. Mako smirked down at her as he straddled her hips. In her surprise the balls of flames that had been burning at her fists had dissipated. "Darn it!" she hissed, resisting the urge to use her massive strength to push Mako off her.

"Sorry not sorry," Mako declared smugly.

With a growl, she swiped her now glowing fists in an arch. Mako leapt off Korra to avoid what would have been a nasty fist to the face.

"Your pelt," Mako demanded.

She ripped the item from her waist, tossed it to the ground and pounced at him all in one move. Instead of flickering away, he met her blows and for a moment, the clearing was filled with sounds of grunts, flesh colliding with flesh and the smell of singed bark met their nostrils.

Mako cursed as Korra's glowing knuckles grazed his knee and the pain reverberated in his bone, nearly fracturing it. Like any good bender, he embraced the pain. He wasn't bleeding much, just shallow cuts, but several parts within his body felt as if they were on fire thanks to her hits.

Despite his slight irritation at himself, he felt fascinated by Korra. The intensity in her turquoise eyes, the fluidity of her movements, her physical power and her obviously deep knowledge of bending—he couldn't suppress the admiration. Had she always been capable of this? What kind of training has she gotten up to in the years I haven't been with her?

He threw a few puffs of flame into the air and taking advantage of the distraction, swung his flaming fist towards her face. She blocked the strike and then quickly dodged another strike to the side, using his arm and her agility to somersault over his head. Her leg shot out and she yelled a triumphant, "Hah!" as it landed on the spot between his shoulder blades.

He caught himself before he fell and dashed back to her, sweeping his leg underneath his feet. She jumped but he had expected this. He leapt high into the air and blurred until he was behind her. His foot connected with the back of her head and he was already speeding after her as she fell forward.

He straddled her back the moment she landed. With a firm grip, he flipped her around. His hands rushed to her shoulders but before he could pin them both to the ground, she simultaneously head-butted him and kicked out both legs, effectively throwing him several feet away.

Korra panted as she scrambled to her feet. She grinned despite her throbbing head. She had been right to choose a Shaolin based fight; they were more than well-matched in this. And she could easily admit that relying heavily on flaming fists and legs rather than any other element gave her a therapeutic feeling.

Mako once again rushed towards her and thinking swiftly, Korra swung her fist downwards. The ground shattered and jagged dunes formed upwards, disrupting Mako's momentum. He fell backwards—and promptly landed on his back as he caught a blow to the stomach as Korra held him down firmly.

"You didn't think you were the _only_ one who could straddle, did you?" she mocked as the necessary three-counts passed. "Guess I proved you wrong."

Mako growled, twisting in the air to return to a fighting position.

"Your shirt, officer," she sing-sang.

He complied and smirked when he saw the way her eyes followed the lines of his torso. Her gaze finally returned to his but instead of blushing, as he'd thought she would, she let out a long, low whistle and said, "Hubba-hubba."

He shook his head, mirth bubbling within him despite himself. He tossed the shirt at her, which she caught neatly.

"Continue," he commanded just before he launched at her and once more, they started to dance.

"Gotcha."

Mako panted harshly as he pressed his palm to the side of his bare upper body, wondering if one of his ribs was broken. He rolled off of Korra, his gaze never leaving hers. Breathing just as hard as he, her face was red and her turquoise orbs were flashing something fierce as she hissed like a spiteful cat. There was no more laughter in those eyes as she scrambled to her feet.

Without waiting for him to speak, she grabbed the waist of her pants and shoved them past her hips.

Mako stiffened as she revealed her briefs. The lace-and-silk boy-cut garment matched her ice-blue bindings—the set wasn't something he had ever pictured Korra wearing but Korra had admitted a few days ago that she always wore nice briefs underneath her clothing. It made her, she had told him 'feel pretty'. He thought it was rather cute of her and he certainly appreciated her choice of apparel.

Something snapped within him at sight of her so scantily clad. Without thinking, he darted forward.

Korra let out a breathless sound as Mako's broad shoulders suddenly buried themselves painfully in her midsection. She fell back, him atop of her, and she didn't overlook how he placed his hands underneath her to lighten the impact.

She struggled wildly. She was _not_ going to allow her stupid distraction with taking off her pants to cause her defeat.

"Mak—oomph!"

Her words were interjected by the unexpected presence of his mouth of hers. He took the opportunity of her open mouth to slide his tongue in, his hands grasping her wiggling hips. Instinctively, her own hands crept up to clasp his shoulders as she responded to the hard, passionate kiss.

"Oh," she moaned, pulling him closer, tilting her head to the side as their tongues battled for dominance.

He increased the pressure of his weight on her, pressing her deeper into the ground. His chest crushed her nearly bare breasts, their shirtless torsos creating a delicious friction as they rubbed against each other.

His hands moved again; one crept up her chest to slide beneath her bindings. He cupped and fondled her breasts, tweaking the nipples into tight buds. She let out a mewling sound, arching her body into his touch.

His other hand slid down her sweat-slickened belly to slip past the waistband of her briefs. Without much warning, he thrust two fingers into the warm cleft of her entrance.

He groaned. Flameo, she was _wet_. _This_ was why Korra made the best bed partner; she didn't shy away from fights and the pain that came along—she _thrived_ from it.

He thrust his fingers deeper, the accompanying squelching sound, music to his ears. Unbidden, a low growl escaped his throat. He wanted her—and he wanted her _now_. He pressed the bottom half of his body on her, making sure she would feel the impression of his arousal even through his pants. She responded by pulling the pants down his well muscled thighs and they both stilled when his length slipped between her cleft.

Mako broke the kiss, his amber eyes ablaze as he lifted his head and stared down at her. She was panting for breath, her lips swollen and her eyes just as passion-filled as his. His withdrew his hands from her briefs and grasped her shoulders.

For a moment, Korra thought of yielding. It was past noon—hours had gone by since they'd started their spar. She was tired, but even more so, she was, for the lack of a better word, _horny_. It would be so easy to give in, to give Mako his victory and in return, be a winner as well.

She almost gave in. _Almost_.

At the last minute, just before he could hold her shoulders down for the three-count, she swung her arm and elbowed him in the face.

"Fuck!" he roared, clearly frustrated as he was thrown off of her.

She gracefully flipped to her feet, knees bent as she posed in a defensive stance. She nearly gulped at the expression on his face. The narrowing of his liquid amber eyes, the tightening of his facial muscles and the way his jaw was clenched; his entire body was all but vibrating, his aura incredibly heavy—he was barely holding on to his control. She had pushed him and she was going to pay the price for it.

He let out a battle cry and lunged at her. She crossed her arms to block his flaming kick and was barely fast enough to catch his knee to her gut. Fire bending was no longer used as they continued to fight—they had entered pure, raw, hand-to-hand combat. His blows were so quick she couldn't even parry; she could only defend herself, her legs shaking under the intensity of his hits.

He darted around her, attacking parts of her that were open. She hissed as he caught her with a kick to the small of her back. She did a handstand, feeling the brush of his hands around her ankles. His fists were flying so furiously, her eyes couldn't follow the movements.

"Ahhh!" she groaned as he punched her in the sternum. She was in mid-air when she felt his arms surround her and then they were plunging to the ground. Like before, he made sure they fell in a way to minimize the impact, but even then she felt the earth break a little.

He didn't waste time; the moment they landed, he straddled her, his knees and thighs pushing her legs down while one hand held both of her wrists together. The other arm flew across her shoulders, pinning them to the grassy floor.

She looked up; his incredibly handsome features were tight, hard and unforgiving. They were both breathing laboriously. For a brief second, she considered making a run for it, into the forest where she could regroup. But she knew it would be futile; he would chase after her—and he would win.

"I yield," she finally declared breathlessly. "I yield, Mako!"

Whatever last thread of control he'd been holding onto severed at her words. He let out a deep, fearsome sound and not allowing either of them to calm down, he acted.

Korra cried out as, still grasping her wrists, he tore open her undergarments. The remainders off her bindings dangled uselessly at her sides while her briefs went flying over his shoulders. Before she could reprimand him—those were brand new and _they were pretty—,_ he leaned down and covered her mouth with his.

The kiss was brutal; he punished her with his lips and teeth. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, forcing hers to comply as he suckled on it. She moaned and tilted her head back to accept the kiss, her heart beating like a maddening thing.

The hand not holding hers slid down her body, trailing down her vulnerable throat and then to her slick breasts. He roughly fondled her breasts, squeezing her nipples into hard points. She groaned and arched under his strong, supple fingers, taking pleasure in his aggressiveness despite herself.

She was so consumed by his kisses and touches that she didn't notice what were her bindings wrapping around her held wrists. It wasn't until his hands returned to her body that she snapped to attention, her eyes flying wide open.

"Mako!" she protested, pulling away and wriggling against the binding. "What in the flameo—!"

"Heh," he growled as he attempted to take her mouth again. "So you won't run away."

"That's ridiculous!" she denied even though the thought did cross her mind. "I'm not going to run away!"

"I'm not going to take the chance." He pressed his lips to hers. "Korra, open your mouth—_now_."

Silly her—she didn't bother to protest again. Secretly, she was kind of interested with the whole bondage thing. She briefly wondered if he would allow her to the same to him later.

Her attention was pulled back as Mako took her mouth. It felt as if he were trying to swallow her whole. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, forcing hers to comply. He nipped at her bottom lip, which was already swollen. All the while he continued to touch her where he wanted, how he wanted, trying—without much difficulty—to force out her breathless gasps.

Korra shrieked into his mouth when he slid two fingers into her without much warning. Mako groaned as her juices instantly coated his fingers and she felt the rush of blood to her cheeks when the sounds of his fingers moving within her accompanied her whimpering moans.

As his mouth continued to ravage hers, he added another finger deep inside of her. In reaction, the warm, wet walls of her vagina clenched tightly around him. He ignored the restriction and thrust his fingers in and out wildly, not at all like the methodical way he'd done previously.

He tore his mouth away and both of them eagerly sucked in fresh air. With her hands bounded together, it was easier for him to touch her without limitation. The palm of his free hand possessively roamed across the planes and curves of her body, touching them as if they belonged to him. Here and now, it was probably true.

Lowering his head, he pushed her breast upward and ran the flat of his tongue over one pointed nipple. He licked and then nipped at the brown bud before opening his mouth to envelop nearly the entire mocha mound. She arched her back and her fingers twisted together as he suckled hard, using his teeth to add pain to the pleasure.

Desire rose to a fever pitch within her as he continued his twin assault of sucking her nipple and thrusting his fingers deeper within her. It felt as if he didn't know what he wanted first; he did whatever that came to mind, whatever that gave them both pleasure.

He shifted his body so that he lay completely on top of her, his slim hips resting between her thighs. She felt the impression of his long, hard member through the pants that were now down to his calves on the inside of her leg and moaned with desire. She needed him so badly—_couldn't he just get _on_ with it_!

He used his hips to move back and forth on top of her, pressing himself heavier and heavier. She writhed uncontrollably, her arms jerking and her legs trembling.

"Mako…" it was plea for more.

He released her breast and withdrew his fingers simultaneously. She shrieked her disapproval, bowing outwards to pull him back.

He disappeared for a moment; she craned her neck and saw that he was removing the last article of his clothing. His movements were jerky and he cursed when his shaking fingers couldn't quite grasp the bottom of his pants. She had to smile at that; she wasn't the only one who was feeling impatient.

Finally, he managed to pull off his pants as he moved them down his legs, rising slightly so that they were completely off. He tossed them away carelessly. She too, didn't notice where the pants went—her attention was focused all too intently on the awesome appendage rising to his navel.

He would probably kill her if she were to voice her opinion out loud, but his penis was undoubtedly a thing of beauty; his cock was smooth and supple as the rest of him as it rose from a thick nest of black hair. Hard and throbbing, the veins running through his erection were clearly visible. The pulsating head was red and she could see the precum that gathered at the tip. His balls swayed with each movement, heavy with the seed waiting to fill her. Her mouth practically watered at the sight of him. She marveled at how something so hard could be so soft and how dangerous it could be when wielded well—and he wielded it very, _very_ well.

He noticed where her gaze was and that darned smirk of hers tilted his lips. He returned to lie on top of her, his now-bared penis pressing against her inner thigh, leaving a trail of moisture on her hot skin.

He lowered his head to hers and their mouths crashed together in a duel of tongues. She whimpered underneath his oral assault, feeling the fire sizzling through her veins.

His hands moved to her legs and grabbing each knee, he pushed them up and away. She was placed in a lewd position, her legs held completely apart so that every inch of her vagina was revealed, her tied hands above her head pushing her breasts forward.

He released her bee-stung lips and she cried out as he disappeared again. But it was brief. She felt the brush of his sweat-dampened hair against her belly and arched her back, knowing and eagerly anticipating what was coming.

He didn't disappoint.

* * *

><p>Prying the swollen lips of her vulva further apart, he wasted no time as he took her engorged, sensitive clitoris between his teeth. He suckled hard and her vagina gushed more juices, loving the attention he was giving to that part of her body.<p>

As she cried out her satisfaction, he released her clit, giving it one last lick before moving downwards. He licked one side of her labia, then the other before thrusting his tongue deep into her.

To her shock, she came.

"Mako!" she screamed as the climax rushed through her.

He continued with his ministrations. She felt as if he were trying to eat her alive! He thrust his tongue in and out, licking her inner walls and drinking in her juices. Unbelievably, she felt herself coming again. She moved her bound hands, twisting her arms so that her fingers clenched in the midnight locks of his hair. She didn't know whether to pull him forwards or pushed him away.

She settled for holding on to dear life.

It seemed like he ate at her for hours. He growled deep within his throat as he fucked her with his mouth, ignoring her pleas for mercy.

Korra's legs trembled as wave after wave of orgasms flooded through her, splashing more liquid onto his tongue. The soles of her feet dug into the ground beneath her and she arched until she was held up only by her shoulders, feet—and him.

"Mako, Mako, Mako…" his name was a maddening mantra on her lips. She forgot that they were naked in the middle of a forest, where any animal or man could come upon. Nothing existed except for Mako and the pleasure he was giving her—giving them both.

After she climaxed for what seemed like the hundredth time, he suddenly wrenched his mouth away and despite her weariness and state of nearly passing out, she shouted her protest. He raised his upper body and she blushed wildly when she saw the dampness clinging to his mouth and chin.

He pressed a brief kiss to her lips and she tasted herself on him, not at all embarrassed. Then he pulled away and she swallowed hard when she saw the tightness of his features, the hint of redness in the fire in his eyes.

He had lost control.

His hands were intense as he flipped her around several times, as if trying to decide in what position to take her. She found herself on her knees, his hands moving from the nape of her neck to her round buttocks, causing her breath to hitch when he lingered between the cheeks for a while. Just as she was about to get a bit panicked, he flipped her around again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" His voice was guttural, almost unrecognizable. His fingers found her clit again and a strangled gasp escaped from her throat.

"You knew," he rasped as he all but cruelly pinch the overly-sensitive bud. His hand moved away from her clit to delve into her pussy. "You knew this was going to happen when I challenged you. You _knew_ I was going to lose control."

She didn't bother to verbally respond; she only nodded frantically, tossing her head back and forth at the ridiculous measure of arousal.

_Of course_ she knew what challenging him would bring. If there was one thing that was normal about him, it was his stereotypical alpha-male tendencies. Challenging him to a match like they had, eluding him when he wanted her submissiveness, had been akin to prodding an already-irritated armadillo lion. You _will _get into trouble.

If she were any other woman, she would run simply by the sheer desire on his face. Thank the Spirits she wasn't any other woman.

"I won't go easy. I can't," he said thickly, the fingers in her wet core moving rapidly. "You've got it coming Korra."

Her answer was in her cries of pleasure.

Without withdrawing his fingers, Mako once more twisted her body, which complied easily to his physical commands. Korra found herself on her side, pressed hard into the ground. Her tied hands grasped a handful of grass for purchase, her nails digging into the soil.

_Oh Spirits, _she mused silently, her thoughts whirling.

She had no idea she was chanting this out loud, but he was going to make sure she knew.

"I want you to cry out my_ name_!" Mako demanded, burying his fingers deeper, touching that part of her that made her scream exactly that.

He lifted her leg to place it over his shoulder, and then straddled her other thigh, his hard shaft dangerously close to the place they both wanted it to be. One hand cupping her breast while the other was still paying attention to her depths, he adjusted her knee higher, the sole of her foot digging into his back. She again sent a prayer to the Spirits for making her so limber—this scissored position would have been highly uncomfortable otherwise.

"Turn your head Korra, look at me!" he commanded.

She quickly obeyed and the moment she turned to face him, he lowered his head and caught her lips in a devouring kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers.

As he continued his oral assault, he pulled out his fingers and replaced with his much larger, harder penis. He shifted a bit, parted her folds further and then entered her with one quick thrust all the way to the hilt.

She screamed; the sound muffled by his mouth. He felt so huge inside of her, she felt as if she would be torn into two. There was a moment of alarm at the idea of that happening, then just as quickly, her body adjusted itself to the invasion, the walls of her vagina clenching around his swollen member.

She had thought she was used to being taken by Mako hard and fast, but she soon found she was wrong as he began to swivel his hips.

His penis moved out halfway before he slammed into her again, jarring her entire body. She struggled under his grip, wanting to move as well, but in the position he held her in, she was helpless to control any part of their lovemaking.

When she nearly bit off his tongue after a particularly brutal thrust, Mako abruptly pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva between their lips. He threw his head back and gave out an animalistic cry as he increased his pace, moving at a speed even benders would be amazed at.

True to his word, he fucked her—hard. Her feminine walls contracted around his cock again and again as he took her, pounding into her rapidly, all semblance of control gone.

The clearing was filled with the sounds of their pants and grunts, of the moisture sloshing out of her core every time he slammed into her. He showed her no mercy and she asked for none. In fact, she cried out for more and more, chasing after that one big orgasm that loomed ever so closely.

"Harder, Mako!" she encouraged, her entire being trembling and shaking wildly. "Faster, faster!"

He swore viciously and did as she demanded, shoving deeper and deeper into until she swore she felt him in her throat. His hands were everywhere, squeezing her breasts, pinching her clit, gripping her hip. She needed more!

"Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako!"

He panted harshly, thrusting into her like a wild animal. He groaned with every thrust, glorying in the way her feminine walls hugged his member. Sweat coated their bodies, dripping from his onto hers.

"You're so tight," he hissed, feeling the telltale tingle at the base of his spine.

"Don't stop, Mako, don't stop!" she pleaded frantically. "I'm cumming!"

Her words spurred him on. He gave her what she wanted—what they both wanted. He took her with a savage fury, his thrusts becoming, if it were possible, more violent. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of her chocolate hair, tugging her head backwards.

"Beg me, Korra," he spat even as he moved his hips swiftly. "Beg me! Ask for it!"

"Please, Mako, please!"

He withdrew almost all the way out before lunging back in, the impact of his thrust shifting them both on the ground.

Her scream splintered the air and seemingly shook the trees around them as she exploded in a mad rush, blessedly achieving the glorious orgasm that had seemed to elude her for so long. Her mind whitened as her climax overwhelmed and she gave herself to the bliss.

Mako clenched his teeth and threw back his head, the veins in his neck standing out. His hips pulled away and then pushed forward as he buried himself inside her one more time, delving in so deeply they seemed to become one.

"FLAMEO!" he roared as he expanded then imploded inside of her, releasing a torrent of semen into her welcoming depths.

He remained inside her for what seemed like a long time, filling her to overflowing, splashes of his cum dripping out of her onto her thigh. Finally, his hold on her slackened and his whole body trembling, he fell sideways.

Korra wasn't sure, but she thought she had passed out for a moment. When her mind was finally able to focus and her vision didn't have so many spots dancing across it anymore, she saw that both she and Mako were lying flat on their backs, side by side, panting breathlessly as their bodies were cooled by the breeze.

She studied the both of them for a second before without warning, she let out a loud, gusty laugh.

Mako heard her laughing as if from miles away. To his consternation, he could barely manage to find the strength to turn his head. "What is it?" he grumbled, wondering if he should feel insulted by her amusement.

She shook her head, her turquoise eyes still full of mirth.

"You know," she said between giggles, "I never pegged you the type to be into bondage. What happened to my innocent city boy?"

* * *

><p>They lingered long enough at the clearing to recuperate, Korra pelting Mako with several rocks after he cut the bindings holding her wrists together. She healed their minor wounds, smiling with glee when she found that she <em>had<em> fractured his rib. Inwardly, she was amazed that he'd managed to take her the way he had with such an injury.

Benders, seriously.

They began to move around the clearing, searching for their discarded clothes. She decked him again when she picked up her torn briefs, which were absolutely irreparable. She pouted and shamelessly whined until he impatiently promised her to take her to town and buy her a new pair.

By the time they returned to Mako's post, it was quite late in their afternoon. They prepared a belated lunch, working well in companionable silence. After their meal, Korra helped him clean around the station, as well as carry out a few other chores, teasing him as she pointedly made sure to toss a bundle of his underwear in the washing machine. She then helped him hang the clothes and if the domestic nature of their activities affected either of them, they didn't let it show.

By six in the evening, the clouds were moving rapidly and a light drizzle of rain began. Quickly abandoning the game of the paisho they were playing—she suspected it was more because she was winning rather than the rain—they rushed to pull off the drying clothes from the lines outside. The chore unexpectedly turned into a contest of who could grab the most clothes the fastest and the mini-game brought a lump to Korra's throat. Nostalgia hit her hard as she recalled the numerous of times Mako and Bolin would compete over the smallest and silliest of things and she was silent as she shoved a basketful of damp garments into the dryer. When Mako shot her a questioning look due to her sudden silence, she shook her head and was thankful that he wasn't the sort of person to push.

They began to work on their dinner, a simple meal of soba and seaweed soup. She stirred the buckwheat noodles as Mako deftly prepared the accompany soup. Dimly, she wondered when, in the midst of looking after Bolin and running numbers for the Triple Threat Triad, had Mako learned to cook so well.

After dinner, they didn't immediately retire to bedroom, as they had been wont to do these past few days. Perhaps it was because of the weather, or perhaps it was because she was still feeling rather melancholy, but she felt the unexplainable need to sit on the porch with a steaming mug of tea. Mako didn't protest, picking up a cup of his own and following her outside.

Silently, they watched the rain, which had become heavier, pelt to the ground. Huddled in the blanket she had brought with her, Korra scooted until she was almost in Mako's lap and placed her head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a bit and a frisson of fear appeared within her at the idea of rejection. Thankfully, he didn't push her away, allowing her to cuddle next to him.

"It's really beautiful out here," she said softly, watching as the rain and the breeze swayed the leaves of the trees in his large backyard.

"It's peaceful," Mako granted.

She smiled.

"Bolin would probably find a way to cause a stir even in this sort of environment," she casually remarked and then waited for the inevitable stiffening.

When he didn't react the way she thought he would, when there were no crisp protests to her mentioning his brother's name, she took that as a sign that he was allowing her to speak of their friends, something he hadn't allowed in the time since she'd last mentioned them that first day she'd awoken from her fever.

"He was a prisoner of war you know—he whined outrageously when I told him we'd presumed he'd died from a blast Varrick had caused in their so called 'escape' from Kuvria's forces. Admittedly, I was pretty out of it when all of this was going down." She said this with what Mako knew was a tinge of shame to her voice. She knew he had noticed the change in tone of her voice when he squeezed an arm around her shoulders, brining her closer to him.

"Did you know who ended up saving my sorry ass?" she continued when he remained quite. "Meelo. He knocked back an entire battalion of Kuvira's forces, of course he did have some help from Jinora and Ikki."

She went on to speak of their former 'Team Avatar' and the rest of the krew back in Republic City, along with other benders they both knew. She spoke of the North Pole where she'd spent some time reacquainting herself with being the Chieftains daughter, of her parents—who, while still apprehensive with her Avatar duties, were extremely proud of their only daughter, though they never quit pestering her to retire and sprout out babies whenever they saw her.

Mako didn't make any remarks to her stories, nor did he offer any information on himself, but he listened intently to each word. Internally, he allowed himself to admit that he actually enjoyed listening to her tales about his home. In fact, some part of him even craved for the information. He couldn't explain this, nor did he want to.

He just listened and she just talked.

It was when she began to speak of her difficulties in overcoming the fear she'd attached to going into the Avatar State several years ago that he reacted negatively, as she somehow knew he would but couldn't resist the subject anyway. He abruptly pulled away from her, interrupting her speech. He looked away and in a curt tone, said, "I think it's time for you to go bed now."

"Are you coming along?" she asked, even as she knew the answer.

"Not yet."

Disappointment filled her, but she bravely suppressed it. Not wanting to get into an argument, not when they were doing so _good,_ she gracefully climbed to her feet. She bent and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, surprising him with the simple, but affectionate gesture.

"Goodnight, Mako. Don't brood out here too long," she teased warmly before making her way inside.

She took a quick shower before grabbing one of his old singlets—her favorite choice of sleeping wear since her arrival—and slipping it on. She climbed into his big bed, tossed and turned for several minutes, before allowing sleep to finally claim her.

Mako didn't go to bed until well into the night. When he finally did, he didn't pull Korra's sleeping body close to him, choosing to turn his back to her. He didn't immediately sleep, dark thoughts swirling in his head.

To his dismay, it was only when he lowered his pride enough to turn and face Korra, wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her until she was half-lying on his chest, that the shadows went away.

It was the first night since they shared a bed that they didn't have sex and Korra, very capable of playing possum, was highly aware of this.

* * *

><p>Lewd, lewd, lewd sex. But I'm not going to deny that I had fun imagining how their spar would go down and what kind of lover Mako would make.<p>

Onto more pressing matters; What could have caused Mako's reaction to Korra bringing up the past? What do these dark thoughts consist of? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

360 Chapter Seven; Part One

Chapter Seven I've decided is going to be split into two parts. This is simply to break down the chapter length (going on for 8,000 words in total). Will post the second part soon!

* * *

><p>Much to her pleasure, Mako's dark mood had disappeared by the next morning and everything returned to normal—at least, as normal as it could be between the two of them. She was still half-asleep when Mako pushed her flat on her back and proceeded to, rather skillfully, show her the real meaning of the term 'good morning'.<p>

It was raining just as hard as it had been the fateful night of their reunion so the two of them were confined to the house for most of the day. She didn't mind; she found that the two of them co-existed quite well; a lot better than they had done in the past. They cooked and cleaned his post, which, while not filthy by any means, was not as neat as his apartment back in Republic City had been. It was a habit of his to toss things in places they weren't meant to be and leaving them there until he wanted to use them again. She also rearranged his furniture and although he huffed and puffed, he didn't change it back.

"Stop pouting, cool guy," she mocked, making his scowl deepen at her teasing him. "When I leave, you can return them to their boring positions."

He narrowed his eyes and looked away, but he didn't say anything. Her breath hitched in her throat but neither of them remarked on her comment about leaving.

Korra continued to speak of her life and the events that had occurred in the five years they'd been apart. Having learnt her lesson from yesterday, she stayed away from any subject concerning the Red Lotus and its members; not being a particularly pleasant topic for either of them. She told him of her travels; because, if not obviously, being the Avatar meant she was often sent on diplomatic missions, negotiating with states within the United Republic for something Republic City needed in exchange for her medical assistance and bending expertise.

"Ember Island was by the far the prettiest place I've visited," she said wistfully as she held a coffee table well above her head, disregarding the fact that it was solid oak and that Mako was staring at her as if she were a one-of-a-kind creature in a zoo. "I love the beach, don't you?"

"I've been there," he spoke after she set the table down. She grew still, her back to him. Really, it was rather pitiful at how happy she became when he offered these little anecdotes.

"There was a huge volcanic eruption at the boiling rock and the ash spread far enough that it affected patrons on Ember Island," Mako went on, his eyes taking a faraway look. "It was so bad, I couldn't travel on, and so I had to stay at an inn indefinitely. On the third day there, it was quiet—really quiet."

Korra wanted to make a smart remark on that, but she wisely held her tongue, fearing he would change his mind about telling the story. She nonchalantly pretended to adjust the coffee table this way and that, all the while listening intently.

"I looked out of the window and saw that the ash had been mostly cleared. The weather was warm for that particular season and the sky was colourful. It was a…unique sight. I thought the ash storm had blown over and that it was safe to travel again."

"And did you?" Korra asked softly.

He shook his head. "The innkeeper warned me when I was about to leave, told me it was just a 'Chinook' wind, which basically blows away the ash for a few hours or at most, a day. True enough, by lunch time, the ash storm reappeared again." There was something akin to wonder on his face and Korra's heart thumped, because it was the most unguarded expression she'd ever seen on his face. "I never knew such things happened," he added.

"I'd like to see it one day," she declared, a soft smile on her face.

After that, their conversations continued. To her delight, he spoke more and more of himself. The stories were not detailed and he didn't divulge anything of his years spent away from Republic City, nor did he speak of anything of what she silently referred to as his "dark time" but what he did offer was good enough for her.

With each stilted word, Korra's heart sang more and more and though she knew it was dangerous for her to feel that way, she didn't do anything to stop it.

She was free-falling and she thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

* * *

><p>It continued to rain for the entire day and well into the next morning so for two days, they stayed indoors. She thought she would go stir-crazy if it were not for Mako and the antics they got up to.<p>

Of course, they engaged in their preferred pastime activity of having sex for most of the forty-eight hours. They christened every suitable spot in his house with a sexual activity, her number would have had to be on the kitchen bench. Mako had certainly become a lot more adventurous when it came to sex. Really—she was learning more and more about him every time.

They also played paisho, with each of them winning and losing the game evenly. Their final match resulted in a table splintered into two and a singed chair. The paisho set was upended and the pieces were scattered as Korra finished the issue on whether a move was allowed the best way she knew how—fucking Mako senseless. She straddled his waist, shoved her hand into the front of his pants and gave his penis a hard tug.

They both won, really.

* * *

><p>Korra quickly discovered that the two of them were as competitive as he and Bolin had been. Any game they decided to play, whether it was paisho or an innocent round of "Go Fish" it turned into a heated battle, which would result in several destroyed pieces of furniture. Their annoyance in each other, however, was settled easily with a round of fiery lovemaking. He didn't say it, but she suspected that he would purposely go out of his way to goad her just for this last part.<p>

She didn't mind. After all, who was she to spoil his fun? Especially when she benefited greatly from it as well.

During the evening of the second day of their confinement, the rain thankfully stopped. They were again sitting on the back porch overlooking his backyard, sharing a steaming pot of tea. The air was cold due to the weather, but was getting relatively less so. To her surprise, as she stared out into the night sky, it began to light up brilliantly.

"Fireflies!" she exclaimed joyfully. She stared in wonder at the dozens of tiny lightning bugs flying around the backyard. She turned to Mako, her turquoise eyes wide with excitement. "Does this happen often?"

"Mostly after the rain," he answered with a casual shrug, having seen such occurrence many times throughout the years since he had asked to be stationed out here.

She let out a delighted squeal and returned her attention to the fireflies. She had to resist the urge to jump up and attempt to catch one of them, the way she had often done as a child. She did, however, squirm restlessly in her seated position, her face full of pleasure as she observed the wonderful sight.

Mako, sitting quietly beside her, found that he couldn't look away from her. The child-like amazement displayed on her lovely features—he wondered if he'd ever worn such an expression on his own face. The lights from the insects illuminated her face, making her appear more beautiful. Unbidden, the corners of his lips lifted slightly and he was shocked by this, because it never occurred to him that he could find delight—even the smallest amount of it—simply because of another's. While shocked, he wasn't at all surprised. Korra had a way of making all his worries just disappear. For a split second, he thought, if she were to just stay—

He quickly squashed that treacherous thought, locking it into a part of him that the coldness of his makeup had not entirely encompassed. He wasn't blind to note that this small portion was now mostly filled with the memories of Korra. He didn't bother attempting to erase them—they would keep him company on the solitary days ahead.

Still watching the fireflies, Korra hugged her blanket tighter around her and moved so that she was lying on her side, her head resting in Mako's lap. He reveled in her warmth. She was an affectionate person by nature and such displays had become something he came to crave. He brushed several stray strands of her chocolate coloured hair from her face, seemingly unaware that he had done so. Korra, however, was achingly conscious of the gesture. They were appearing a bit more frequently—these small, small touches that took place outside of sexual activities that probably went unnoticed by him. A brush against her arm, a caress on her cheek, a pat on her hip—she cherished each and every one of them like rare gifts.

"If I were in a place like this," she said, pointing towards the fireflies, "I wouldn't want to leave it, either." It was the truth. Theirs was a life of hardship and danger. This life he had chosen and the life that had been thrust upon her—such peace seemed like an impossible dream most of the time. And even though Mako had gone about getting what little peace he had now the wrong way—at least in the eyes of his friends and family—Korra wouldn't dream of taking it away from him. In fact, she envied him for it.

Mako grew still, knowing she had more to say.

He wasn't wrong.

"Mako…" she continued, "I want to ask you if it's okay that I tell Lin I've come across you. She told me that you've been moved from under her jurisdiction and that she has very limited access to information regarding you're whereabouts. You and Bolin are the closest thing to children that Lin has—You're like a son to her. I think she'd appreciate it if she knew that you were okay..."

Above her head, Mako's amber eyes saddened for a fleeting moment, he wanted so much to scream. How was it that she could make him feel such guilt at the choices he'd made in the course of five years? He wanted to hate her for it; for making him feel _alive_ again. The part of him, the one majorly occupied with Korra's smiles, roared in protest. It screamed loud enough to penetrate the hatred welling up inside him. And just like that, Mako's eyes returned to their normal state and the hand he hadn't realized he'd clenched slackened.

She would never know, just how much he hated himself for thinking those things of her.

Ignorant of her lover's inner turmoil, Korra's hands cupped Mako's knee, running soothing fingers over it. "I will tell her," she declared firmly, unable to lie to him. "But I know that things can have grey areas, too. I'll tell about having seen you, but I won't tell her you're here. I won't disclose the location of your station, nor will I tell her of the …moments we've shared."

She looked up him, studying the sharp features on his devastatingly handsome face. "Will you trust me enough to stay true to my words?" she questioned softly.

He didn't immediately answer her and it seemed as if she had to wait a long time, her heart in her throat. _Let me put Lin out of her misery, Mako. Please, _she thought desperately.

Finally, thankfully, he nodded.

She sighed, breaking her gaze away from his face. She pressed her cheek to his thigh and let out a contented sound.

They stayed like for a long while, enjoying the silence of the night. But enjoying each others company even more.

After a while, Korra spoke. "Mako," she began in that tone that told him she was going to say something emotional. He braced himself, hoping he wouldn't hurt her with his response.

"When I'm gone…when nights like these happen and I'm not here," she said hesitantly, her voice shaking, "will you think of me?"

His heart seemed to shatter at her words. Every evening for five years Mako's mind had been occupied with thoughts of Korra.

"Yes," he replied quietly, but resolutely. "I'll think of you."

Korra valiantly pushed back her tears, turned to bury her face in his leg and whispered the one word that would forever be between embedded them: "Always."

He didn't reply—not verbally, at least. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the long locks of her chocolate hair. The simple caress soon became something more and under the bright lights of the flickering fireflies, Mako and Korra joined their bodies in a slow, sensual dance.

As she whimpered her pleasure, she dimly recognised the moment as the first time, in a long time, in which they weren't just having sex.

They were making love.

Heaven help her.


	8. Chapter 8

360 Chapter Seven; Part Two

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned with a healthy dose of sunshine and chirping birds. Korra, sleeping on the side of the bed that faced the window, that neither her not Mako had realised had been left open, squinted as the light hit her eyes. Her bleary eyes slowly opened, the sight of the glowing sun strange after two days of rain.<p>

She released a jaw-popping yawn and turned her head to look at Mako. He was still asleep, his face partly hidden by the pillow as he rested on his stomach, one arm thrown across her chest. She wryly noted that even in slumber, his hand was cupping a warm, round breast.

_Typical male_.

It was rare for her to wake up before him, so she took advantage of the opportunity to study his face or at least the parts of it she could see. He was annoyingly gorgeous even asleep. The harsh lines of his features were softer, though there was still a slight grove between his dark brows.

_What is it that you dream of that makes you frown? _

Korra wondered. She wanted to reach out and smooth out that area, but she didn't want to wake him up.

Not just yet.

She looked at him for a long time, memorising every nuance of his face. She was smiling even as the ache inside of her intensified.

She was going back to Republic City tomorrow.

Today would be her last day here. Tomorrow—tomorrow she would leave this wonderful place and return to her current home, to the 'family' and friends she knew were anxiously waiting for her return. To the city she had now pledged herself to saving.

The same city he had abandoned.

"Star-crossed, Mako," she whispered. "That's what we'll always be, you and I."

Predictably, he awoke at the sound of her voice, senses as sharp as ever even though there wasn't any need to be so vigilant, when there was only her and no apparent threat.

Amber eyes narrowed as he saw that she was staring at him./pp

"Good morning, city boy!" she chirped, very much like she had during their Pro-Bending days.

His reply was a mere grunt.

She giggled and nuzzled his muscled shoulder, warm from sleep. "Mako," she breathed, "will you do me a favor today?"

He was immediately suspicious of her tone. "What is it?" he demanded warily.

"I'd like you to take me into town," she told him. "I need to do a bit of shopping."

He mentally snorted. Her definition of "a bit of shopping" differed greatly from his. Where he would return with merely a bag of basic necessities, she could clean out several shops, Asami's love for shopping having rubbed off on her in the years they'd been apart.

"Hell no," he said bluntly. Women, in particular Asami and Korra, he decided, were problematic when placed in an area that held saleable goods.

Unbothered by his sharp tone and words, Korra smiled, which instantly made his hackles rise. He attempted to move—and maybe it was because he was still sleepy or maybe it was because his subconscious mind didn't really want him to get away—but he wasn't fast enough. She straddled his thighs and placed her hands on his shoulders, effectively pinning him down. Energy began to glow around her hands and his eyes widened slightly when he realized he couldn't push her off.

She smirked at the same time. "And that's just a _bit_ of my strength," she boasted gleefully.

It was a powerful weapon, he thought, her ability to control her energy. Vaguely, he recalled how she would use this ability against chi-blockers and benders alike, essentially putting an end to any would-be opponents to who mistakenly let themselves get too close for her to touch them.

His attention was pulled back when she lowered herself on him. But instead of the kiss on the mouth he expected, she placed her lips on his throat, trailing moist kisses along his taut jaw line.

As she nibbled on his clavicle, her hand slipped down his chest, past his stomach and towards the anatomy that had stiffened the moment she climbed on top of him. Her fingers closed firmly around his erection, giving it a little tug. Automatically, his hips jerked in response and he let out a little grunt.

"I shall enjoy changing your mind then," she whispered wickedly as her lips drifted lower and lower down his body.

By the time her mouth drew in his rock-hard shaft, Mako thought he would have promised her anything.

* * *

><p>The town was bustling when Mako and Korra arrived there quite close to lunchtime. To her delight, she discovered it was the day where the town had its weekly street market. Stalls, selling everything from food to trinkets to antique furniture and even pets were lined on both sides of the road. It seemed endless and she gasped with joy.<p>

Mako gave an inaudible groan.

Since it was so close to lunchtime and they had skipped breakfast for more…delectable activities, they decided that a meal was first priority—or at least Mako, in his caustic way, stated, "We're eating. Stop gawking at the dress shop or I'm leaving you here."

They were fortunate to get a table at a more secluded section in one of the most popular restaurants in the area, which was famous for its seaweed noodles—her favorite. As they gorged—she did, Mako ate at a more dignified pace—on the seaweed noodles, Korra looked across the table at him. He was so handsome, it wasn't surprising how the waitresses had literally bent over backwards for them when they entered the restaurant. Even with the hustle and bustle of the other patrons, they—mostly him—had been given special attention.

Really, Korra thought wryly, it was a wonder that she hadn't been able to locate him all these years, having visited the area in which he was stationed several times during his absence from Republic City. He drew so much attention—how in the world had she managed to miss him? Even now, many of the women in the restaurant were blatantly staring at him. He, of course, appeared utterly nonchalant about the entire thing.

"What is it?" he asked when she continued to look at him.

"You know I'm leaving tomorrow, right?" she returned breezily.

He paused for a nanosecond before he returned to picking up his chopsticks. "Yes."

"Okay then," she said with a nod.

They went on with their meal.

After paying for their food—she forced him to leave a generous tip—they left the restaurant. He took in the way she eagerly looked around at the stalls, trying to decide which one she wanted to visit first, and attempted to warn her, "You have a limited amount of money."

She shot him a sly glance. "But you don't."

This time, he didn't even try to suppress his groan.

They visited stall after stall and Mako was glad that their stamina was so high because she didn't seem to be tired at all. She didn't buy much; she simply wanted to _see_ everything.

As she was standing in front of a cage that held, of all things, a dragon bird spirit and loudly wondered how someone would keep the animal as a pet, a very burly brunette approached them. The way he was grinning at Mako told Korra that the other man was familiar with him.

And when he spoke to him, his voice crude and his eyes sinister as he said her hellos, Korra couldn't help but to be a little creeped out.

"Tu," Mako returned his greeting with a nod. Korra was glad to hear the curt tone behind Mako's greeting.

She stepped away from the dragon bird, a large smile on her face as she brushed past Mako. "Tu?" she said cheerfully. "Ah, it's so good to finally meet you. Mako has spoken of you!"

The brunette stared back at her, clearly disconcerted. Mako was too, Korra could tell—he only hid it very well.

"Eh, I…well…" Tu stammered.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Korra exclaimed, waving her hand. "I'm Korra, an old friend of Mako's. Obviously, he hasn't spoken of _me_. How very typical of you, Mako!" she teasingly chided, poking him in the stomach and ignoring—as well as being sadistically pleased by—the glare he immediately shot her way.

"Oh no no Mako did mention you. You're a friend of Mako's, correct?" Tu asked. Through her womanly intuition, Korra knew she was being asked something else.

"Yes." Her own voice a little harsher than she meant for it to be. "We've known each other for a long time, but we haven't been able to keep in touch for years. We only bumped into each other just recently."

"I see."

They continued to exchange civil conversation for a few minutes, with the brunette offering Korra information on which was the best bargain stalls. All the while, Mako remained quiet, merely grunting when Korra subtly poked him again in order to force him to participate in the conversation. Finally, Tu excused himself, giving Mako one last knowing look before he made his way further down the row of shops.

Korra studied the burly brunette's back for a moment before she turned her attention to Mako, who looked as aloof as always, as if it didn't even occur to him to feel bothered that Korra had just come into contact with one of his attackers. He _was_ perturbed though; she could tell by the slight spike in his energy.

"When did he attack you?" she demanded.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't start, Korra."

"How often has it happened?"

"Korra."

"Mako," she returned in the same biting tone as he had used. Hadn't he realised that she had long ceased to be intimidated by his cold tone and trademark scowl? "If someone has been targeting you, I'd like to at least know why," she added, her voice becoming heated.

He let out a sigh that nearly blew her away. He knew she wouldn't stop pestering him until he told her _something._

"It happened when I first came to be stationed out here," he told her curtly. "Tu, while he doesn't seem very savvy, is certainly well-read. He knew who I was and of the relationship that you and I had shared during our time together. I'm sure you won't be surprised in hearing that a lot of people resented the fact that the Avatar seemingly 'abandoned' her citizens when they needed her most. Now, can you stop cooing over that dragon bird spirit so we can move on?"

Korra's shoulders drooped upon hearing what he had to say as he whipped around and all but stalked towards the opposite direction. As she followed him, she thought of what the consequences of her choices over the past few years had meant not only for Mako, but for Asami and Bolin as well. Had they too, been mocked and ridiculed for supporting her, not only as the Avatar but also as her friends? She was tempted to ask what Tu had done or said to him, but she bit back her words. Truth be told, she was afraid to hear his answer.

* * *

><p>They continued with their shopping—or at least, she did while he slouched behind her, holding several bags and brimming with barely-concealed impatience. It was as she was pondering on a selection of mochi cakes at one of the stalls that she turned around to smile at him. He stood several paces away in his signature pose, one hand resting on his hip, his eyes narrowed as he clearly resisted the urge to tap his foot. Her smile widened because he simply looked adorable.<p>

"Hey, Mako," she called out to him, turning her attention away from the sweet dessert.

"What?" he said bitingly. He never did like crowds.

"I still love you."

It was the first time she'd ever seen him looking so flabbergasted, his eyes larger than they'd ever been. He actually _choked_.

Ignoring the wide-eyed stare the lady selling the cakes was giving her and taking advantage of Mako's shock, Korra went on casually, "I just wanted you to know that in the five years you and I have been apart, I never stopped loving you. And I didn't want to tell you tomorrow, so you could blame it on me being emotional while saying goodbye. Nor did I want to tell you while we were naked so you can chalk it off to the awesome sex."

"Oh, my!" the mochi lady exclaimed.

Korra resisted the urge to laugh. "I won't lie and say that I've always loved you," she continued, "because I haven't. In fact, for a while, I hated you for breaking up with me in the way you did. It's mind-boggling to think how quickly I've managed to fall in love with you again in such a short time, but I do—so there you go."

"Korra…I…"

She shook her head. "You don't have to say anything, Mako," she said gently. "From your expression, you're either struggling to find a way to reject me or to say that you actually do feel something for me, even after all these years. Either way, I'm going to hurt the both of us, you especially. So it's fine. I don't need to know how you feel—just as long as you know how I feel. But I've always been selfish that way."

And with that, she turned to the bug-eyed mochi seller and said, "I'd like three packets of the green tea ones and two of the red bean, please. Oh, Mako, look, tea sets!"

* * *

><p>As expected, they didn't speak much after her declaration, but Korra was in a cheerful disposition as they went back to Mako's post. She'd always been awful at hiding her feelings—especially when it came to him—so she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She practically skipped into the house, a small paper bag in her hand while Mako carried the rest of her purchases.<p>

He was brooding more than usual and that did dampen her mood a bit. She didn't regret telling him she loved him—but perhaps she shouldn't have done it when she'd done it. It was her last day here, after all, and she had planned to spend it by having—in her earlier words—awesome sex. Her proclamation may have stunted his libido. Damn.

Yet her words might have affected him differently, because the moment the bags were placed on the floor, Mako grabbed her shoulders, whirled her around until her back hit the wall, and proceeded to give her one hell of a kiss.

"Mako," she gasped when he finally allowed her to breathe. "What…?"

"Just," he rasped, "shut up, Korra. Shut up."

Okay then.

He kissed her again, his mouth aggressive, his tongue thrusting deep to battle with hers. His hands moved from her shoulders to roam over her body, pausing to pay special attention to her breasts. She felt the heat searing her even through the barrier of her baggy pants.

There was no prolonged foreplay. Her pants were shoved down and bunched around her ankles unceremoniously. He made quick work out of the buttons of his own pants and after briefly touching her clit to make sure she was wet enough to enjoy this—as if there were any doubts on that—he pushed his hardened staff deep into the hot, damp well of her vagina.

She cried out as he thrust all the way into the hilt without pause, her voice drowning out his pleased grunt. Her fingers dug into his broad shoulders, her hips tilted upwards and her legs wrapped themselves tightly around his slim waist. After that, all she had to do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

And what a ride it was. He took her fast and furiously, her back slamming against the wall with each plunge of his rock-hard member. He lifted her higher, making sure to go deep every time he thrust into her. The angles of his handsome face seemed as if they were carved from stone and he gritted his teeth as he quite literally fucked her with all his might. The sex was as untamed as their wild encounter in the forest and she enjoyed every minute of it. Her cries echoed throughout the living room, accompanied by his low, guttural groans.

He came first, his hot seed filling her to the brim. Frustrated—and a little bit panicked—she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders and used her legs to move up and down, crying out when her orgasm felt out of reach. Seeing this, he slipped his hand between her legs, pinched her swollen clit and took great pleasure in her scream as her walls constricted around his penis.

She slumped forward, her lungs fighting for air, her gaze blurry. He turned his head, sank his teeth into the side of her neck and in that deep, oh-so-sexy voice, stated, "Again."

She certainly wasn't going to deny him. Like she said—awesome.

* * *

><p>They procreated like rabaroos for the rest of the afternoon, only not really because Korra was using Katara's contraceptive draft; she had been for years. But they did have sex.<p>

Lots of it.

After she made him shout—yes, Mako, _shouting_—with her mouth, she looked out of the window of his bedroom, having somehow managed to take their activities there, and saw that the sun had set. Naked, sweaty and a feeling a bit too dirty, she declared that they should take a shower and then have dinner.

He frowned at first, but eventually the corners of his mouth lifted slightly when she invited him into the bathroom with her. Who knew he could be such a sex fiend?

Fortunately, they didn't have to prepare dinner because they had had the foresight to purchase take away food when they were in town. They had to wait several minutes for the food to be reheated—in which the ever-productive Officer managed to make her cry out using his fingers—and then filled their stomachs with enough sustenance to support the activities both knew they would be continuing for the rest of the night.

After they cleared up the table, Korra went into the bedroom. Mako followed suit but instead of taking off her clothes like he thought she would, she pulled out the plain red scarf she had found buried in his closet and shoved it into his hands.

"Where did you find this?" he said in his usual blunt way.

"In your closet; I'm surprised you still have it actually. Humor me and wear it will you?" she asked simply.

As Mako wrapped the old scarf around his neck, Korra—who, during her shopping spree earlier in the day, had bought her own blue scarf—set out some tea set she had forced him to buy. "_Because every house should have a traditional tea set, Mako—even yours. It's the best way of relieving stress_."

Ten minutes later, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her as she, with her legs neatly folded underneath her, performed the less formal ceremony of _chakai_, which she had undoubtedly been taught by Iroh during her visits to the Spirit World. He watched as she moved in precise motions, her hands elegantly stirring the tea. When she was finally done, she lifted the delicate tea bowl and served it to him with a proper bow. He accepted the tea, using long-buried memories as he returned the bow. His movements also precise, he lifted the bowl to the mouth and took a sip of the thin tea. It was perfect.

They sipped their tea in silence, allowing the tranquility of this particular tradition to overtake them.

When they were finished with the tea and Korra executed the final steps of the ceremony, he watched as she put away the set. Ridiculously, he couldn't help but note how utterly feminine she seemed at this moment.

_She would make a good wife_.

He pushed away the thought. Besides, Korra would probably knock him through the walls if he spoke that chauvinistic remark out loud.

Truth be told, he was still flounced by her proclamation of love at the market place. Emotions he refused to acknowledge coiled within him. He wished she hadn't said what she had. But then again…

Unable to deny himself, he disregarded her earlier order to _not say anything_. Reaching out, he placed his hand on hers, halting her actions of cleaning up the tea set. She looked up, surprised. "Mako?"

"Korra, for five years, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. I guess what I mean to say is, and what I think you already know, is that I too, am still in love with you." he said quietly, his heart thumping in his chest.

She was quiet for a long time and part of him feared that he had gone too far and that she was going to do something emotionally drastic, the image of a seventeen-year-old girl crying, flashed through his mind. However, she only nodded, a bright smile on her lovely face.

"I know," she replied just as quietly.

* * *

><p>In the relative darkness and quietness of his bedroom, the two former lovers undressed each other between kisses and climbed onto the bed. Mako pulled her on top of him to straddle his waist, his hard chest brushing the tips of her round breasts. For a second, Korra averted her eyes and for the life of her, she couldn't pinpoint why she suddenly felt so shy.<p>

Her hands moved over the chiseled planes of his chest, touching the small flat nipples and smiling when he let out a barely audible gasp. Her fingers trailed the scars that covered his torsos, from the tiny, almost-invisible ones to the long one on his rib. All the while, they continued to exchange soft, purposeful kisses, turning their heads to this side and that, tasting each other to the fullest. She shifted so that her breasts were crushed against his chest and felt the way his erection rose underneath her buttocks.

Her fingers circled around his navel, playing with the faint whorl of hair that trailed downwards. His response was to tighten his grip on her hips as he deepened their kiss. His hand then lowered and massaged the soft skin of her bottom, cupping and squeezing, while his other hand gave her breasts the same treatment. His touch was hot and arousing, increasing the fire already burning through her veins. She could tell that he was highly aroused, eager to carry on with their lovemaking, but sensing her mood, and perhaps the enormity of this moment, he made himself slow down. She was doing the same because she truly wanted to savor this.

"Mako," she managed to gasp before she tilted her head back and pressed her tongue against his. She stopped teasing his navel and slowly, but surely, her hand moved until it stopped between their lower bodies. She delicately encircled his rigid shaft and felt the echo of his groan rumble through his chest.

She made a pleased sound of her own as she began to move her fingers up and down his throbbing erection. He was hard and hot in her hand, his hips jerking with each upward jerk. She gently pressed her palm on the throbbing head and then used the moisture there to add to the fluidity of her movements. She explored him thoroughly, pausing to squeeze his balls; this prompted another deep groan.

They broke off the kiss, both of them breathless. She pulled back a bit to watch her hand fondle his penis, memorising every inch of him.

His lips landed on her shoulder, nibbling at the silky-smooth flesh there. Soon, he too began to explore her, mimicking the path she had taken on his body on her own. A throaty cry escaped her throat when his hand appeared between their bodies, bumping against her fingers as he massaged her distended clit. They started to echo one another. Whenever her grip hardened, his touch did, whenever she was gentle, he was too. He slid a long finger deep into her and while she was still gasping, he added another. The walls of her vagina clenched around him and a gush of hot liquid flowed, making her even wetter.

His head lowered to her breasts and her back arched as he drew one of the creamy globes into his mouth. He suckled her hard, using the edges of his teeth to play with her sensitive nipple. He then ran the flat of his tongue over the swollen bud, soothing the slight bite.

"Mmmpph," she whimpered as he gave the other breast equal attention.

Several moments later, in which they both saw an increase in breathing, he lifted his head and she was shocked to see that his amber eyes were completely heated, like they had been the first night they lost their innocence to one another. She wanted to cry then because she knew what it meant.

He wanted to memorise this, just as she wanted to as well. Korra too, knew she would always remember this.

Remember _him_.

He withdrew his fingers then and softly pushed hers away from him. He shifted them both and placed the knob of his erection at the opening of her vagina. "Okay?" he asked, looking straight into her turquoise eyes.

Did he really have to ask? "Yes, Mako, yes—now," she pleaded breathlessly.

He entered her in one swift thrust all the way to the hilt and they both let out exultant moans. He felt so perfect inside of her—as if he'd belonged there all along—and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, her nails digging into the rounded muscles there as she met each of his thrusts.

He went in deep every time, withdrawing almost all the way out before plunging back in, filling her to the brink. Her hips matched his, pulling when he pushed, pushing when he pulled. She moved up and down his shaft seamlessly as they danced to the sensuous act that was as old as time.

All the while, they stared into each other's eyes, committing to memory the flickers of emotions apparent in both turquoise and amber orbs.

Because they were Mako and Korra and the fire of passion burned brightly in both of them, in their very veins—no matter how much he would have wanted to deny it—they couldn't take it slow for long. Soon, their pace became faster, their hips jerking more harshly. He grasped her hips to the point of pain as he lunged upward aggressively and she was crying out louder and louder between each breath, her head thrown back as they finally broke eye contact. Seeing how her throat was displayed so invitingly, Mako leaned forward and placed his lips on her neck, alternating between licking and sucking. He felt the hard knot in the pit of his belly and his movements quickened even more. She was so tight and hot around him and he finally understood why so many men would fight over women. If he could—

"Mako!" Korra shouted as she came in an explosion that shattered body and mind. "Ah, ah, ah, _ahhhh_!"

Mako let out a loud growl and pushed her backwards until she landed on the mattress, still caught up in the throes of an orgasm. He hunched over her, his hips jerking fast and furiously, his teeth sharp on her throat. His penis pounded into her once, twice and then a third time as he finally came in a rush, shooting his semen deep into her womb with a raw, unbridled groan of her name on his lips.

"Oh, Mako," she panted, gripping his sweaty shoulders, bliss like she'd only ever known with him flowing through her body. "I do love you, so very much."

He didn't respond in words. He merely tightened his arms around her, his breath hot on her damp neck.

He never noticed the small amount of energy that gathered between her fingers.

* * *

><p>In the faint light of the dawn, the bedroom was almost eerily quiet. Korra stood at one side of the room, an opened backpack on the dresser in front of her. Quietly, she placed all of her belongings there, including the ones she had recently purchased.<p>

Once this was done, she skillfully hiked the pack onto her back. She was fully dressed, her clothes non-descriptive to ease her on-coming journey and her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She double-checked to make sure everything was in order and was satisfied to see that it was.

Finally, she turned around, her eyes instantly drawn to the sleeping, naked figure on the bed. She had pulled the covers over him to protect him from the morning chill and for once, the frowns that followed him even in his sleep were gone. His incredibly handsome features were smooth, his breathing fluid as he rested deep in slumber.

She checked the time. By her estimation, he had another two hours before he would wake up. The energy bending she had used on him wouldn't leave any lingering effects; he would awaken well-rested.

And most possibly very, very angry.

She knew he would be furious when he realised that she had used energy bending on him, more so because she had done it when he'd been in such a vulnerable position. His naturally distrustful nature would rage at her even as he cursed himself for being so unaware.

She didn't care. She would rather have his anger than have to say goodbye. She didn't think she could handle it—she _knew_ she couldn't. As changed as the both of them were, there were some things that would always remain, and his ability to hold her heart in his hand, to handle it however he wanted to, was one of them. She was deathly afraid that if he were to be conscious when she was leaving then he wouldn't have to say goodbye at all—because she wouldn't want to leave.

Her footsteps were quiet as she padded over to the bed to stand next to him. Her turquoise eyes hungrily took every inch of him, locking his image deep into that part of her memory that would always be filled by Mako. He had touched her so much, had always been a huge part of her later life, even when all she wanted to do was to be rid of him. These last week and a half had given her some sort of closure. She had finally accepted the fact that he would always be a part of her, his face one of those that she would see before she closed her eyes at nights.

"Star-crossed," she murmured softly. She bent down, pressing a warm, fond kiss on his lips.

And then she was gone, taking any evidence that she was once in his house with her. She had even rearranged the furniture, tucking the tea set she had bought with him into the storage room. The only thing left of her was the faint, lingering scent of her salty skin and the ocean—and even that would eventually disappear once he woke up.

Just like her.

* * *

><p>HEART BROKEN. I am literally torturing myself in writing such an angsty fanfic. Their real reunion cannot come soon enough.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Homeward Bound

* * *

><p>His kitchen table needed to be replaced.<p>

Mako casually tossed aside the broken pieces of what had once been his dining table before lighting it on fire. The table, along with several chairs, had been the innocent victims of his fiery fury when he'd awoken and discovered that not only had Korra left, but she had used energy bending on him as well. He had been outraged and had taken his frustration out on the furniture until he had calmed down enough to realise that burning down his residence would only further agitate his current mood.

He'd gone out to his training area then and as a result, several training dummies now needed to be replaced as well.

He still couldn't believe the audacity she had had in energy bending him. Even worse, he had allowed himself to lack the caution. Fucking hell, he was lucky she hadn't decided to drag his ass all the way to Republic City with her.

Once Mako had calmed down, he had understood why Korra had done what she had. He himself had been unable to picture the scene of her leaving. She would have probably cried and he would have probable made it worse by appearing distant and disconnected—which he honestly wasn't. He didn't know what he would have done, but it was probable that it wouldn't have been something that was good for either of them.

Three times he found himself on the edge of his property that faced the direction of his former hometown, but each time he turned around. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he went after her. After all, she had her life as the Avatar to deal with and he…

His life was here, alone and devoid of any long-term plans for the future.

Yes. As much as it galled him to admit, Korra had done the right thing. Their story was finished—finally.

He would be content with the memories.

* * *

><p>It was a three-day journey back to Republic City. Again, Korra experienced the sardonic sensation of how close the two of them had been all these years and wondered at how she'd never thought to go looking for him where he was.<p>

She didn't allow herself those three days. Thanks to being the Avatar and her extreme amount of stamina, Korra managed to cut that time in half. She pushed herself hard, ignoring the screams of exhaustion from her tired muscles. It was dangerous for her to stop, not only because she would risk bumping into some of Kuvira's forces but because a part of her was afraid Mako might come after her. She made sure to travel on an unbeaten path, covering her tracks the way she was had been taught to. He might not follow her, but she wasn't going to take the risk.

She was more than halfway back when the pain in her heart finally struck her. She was already sore from traveling at such a fast pace, but the overwhelming emotions nearly crippled her. She had to repeatedly remind herself that she was the Avatar and that as the Avatar she not only fought past pain, but embraced it as well.

By the time the lights of Republic City came into view, Korra was feeling exceptionally raw. She was so focused on them that she didn't notice the person behind her.

Until it was too late.

She shrieked as she was tackled from behind and her feet slipped from underneath her. There was a rush of movements as she and her assailant wrestled each other to the ground and through hazy eyes, she noticed a blur of black hair.

Finally, her breath was knocked out of her entirely as she landed hard on the ground, the young man responsible for having done so, looming above her, his hands firm on her shoulders.

She blinked rapidly, taking in the black hair, the green eyes. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, pain swirling in the pit of her stomach.

He spoke.

"Avatar Korra, you should really pay more attention." Kai's grin was extremely smug.

Korra couldn't hold it back any longer. Everything she had been feeling, all the emotions she had been forced to hold back, finally exploded.

And thus, with a confused and increasingly worried Kai sitting on top of her, she cried and cried like she'd never cried before.

* * *

><p>Lin Beifong looked at the young woman standing in front of her desk, a frown on her face. She noted the redness of Korra's eyes and the puffiness of her cheeks and her frown hardened.<p>

She eyed the report on her desk, taking in the perfectly neat handwriting. Everything was laid out flawlessly, as was the norm when it came to the Avatar's mission reports.

"So the mission was completed, you had to heal yourself and then you decided to take a vacation—something I've had to force you to do all these years," Beifong summarised crisply.

"Yes." Beifong wasn't deaf to the crack in the young Avatar's voice.

She leaned forward, propping her chin on her cupped hands. "Korra," she began, her tone firm, "what is not in this report that you should tell me?"

At that, Korra lifted her gaze from the floor to meet the familiar green gaze that she had come to admire. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Lin…" She licked her dry lips. "I—please. Not yet."/pp

One perfectly shaped grey brow shot up. In a softer voice, she asked, "Will this—whatever you're keeping from me—endanger this city and it's citizens?"

"No." She didn't hesitate.

Beifong looked at her long and hard. Korra was a part of the small group of people she considered family. Blood didn't make a relationship—the strength and the commitment of a person did. But more importantly, Korra was the Avatar; In an environment filled with both physical and political danger, there were few whom Beifong could really, truly trust and Korra was one of them. Beifong would never question her loyalty, nor would she ever believe that the young woman would purposely place any of the cities in the United Republic in danger.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine then—come to me when you're ready. And don't forget the trust I've placed in you," she added in a warning tone. She went on, "You're off the roster until further notice. Consider this as me extending your vacation since you haven't taken one in five years."

Korra let out a sigh herself, relief flooding through her. She didn't bother protesting the break. She was bone-tired and she knew she could really use it. She gave the Head of Police a respectful nod before turning to leave the office.

"One more thing," Beifong called out just as she twisted the doorknob, causing her shoulders to stiffen slightly.

"Varrick took Bolin off for one of their 'mens only weekends,'" Beifong sneered, picturing the kind of things Varrick probably had in mind. "They won't be back until the end of the week."

Korra relaxed, understanding exactly what the Chief of Police was telling her.

She had a few days' grace to recuperate and make sure that by the time Bolin returned, he wouldn't suspect anything amiss about her.

"Thank you, Lin," Korra said and then she left.

* * *

><p>Korra slept for two days with no interruption, waking up only when it was necessary. On the second night, when her emotions felt as if they were too heavy to bear and she just <em>couldn't<em> stop thinking of Mako, wondering what he was doing, if he was eating well, if he thought of her at all, she took the same sleeping medication Katara had given het to use during those first few months after her run in with Zaheer and the Red Lotus. Korra was met with an oblivion of darkness.

She woke up the next morning to a loud pounding. For a moment, she thought it was due to the drug but when she heard the front door of her apartment being practically torn open, she knew it wasn't.

She only managed to put on a nightshirt before Bolin stormed into her apartment, full of happy exclamations, with a more sedate Kai following close behind him. They refused her offer of breakfast and Nolin pestered her incessantly to join them at Narook's. She threw them out of her bedroom, slammed the door in Bolin's face when he made to follow her to the bathroom and ordered Kai to keep an eye on her adored earth bending friend while she took a long, hot shower.

Forty minutes later the three of them were seated at Narook's, which had expanded over the years; Korra suspected most of the restaurant's fortune owed its thanks of Bolin's pocket. She and Kai enjoyed their noodles while Bolin slurped through his second bowl. The three of them chattered among themselves, sometimes speaking above each other though highly aware of the other's words. This had become a normal scene for them throughout the years, their close relationship forged from trust and a genuine fondness for one another.

"Hey, hey Kor!" Bolin all but shouted. He'd always used the affectionate title when he'd had the chance and she had come to appreciate the fact that he did. It made her feel normal. "Beifong said you were on vacation—I told her I didn't believe her."

"It's true, Bolin. There was a nice town at the east border and I just thought I needed a break," Korra bent the truth.

"You should have asked us to come along. I would have dragged Meelo, Ikki and Jinora along, too. We haven't been on a 'life changing field trip' in years!"

Korra smiled softly. "I just needed some alone time."

Bolin grumbled, though he wasn't really angry. "Did you have a nice time then?" he wanted to know.

Korra paused for a moment as amber eyes and a soft small that was painfully endearing flashed through her mind. "It was one of the best times of my life," she finally answered her best friend.

On her other side, Kai shot her a curious look. While she had never sworn him to secrecy about her crying the other day, he hadn't told anyone about it. It was something good friends did, he had learned, keeping each other's secrets without being told to do so.

"That's nice, Kor. I'm happy for you. You should definitely take us there one day."

Korra's breath hitched and she was thankful that neither of the boys had noticed. She looked at Bolin and gave him an affectionate smile. "Maybe someday," she promised, hoping she could.

After they finished watching Bolin devour his sixth bowl of noodles, he declared that he needed to go to the market to buy a few things. Kai agreed to tag along, but Korra passed on Bolin's offer for her to also tag along, stating that she needed to go to the city hall and check in with the Council Members.

"Eh, but you're on vacation! You shouldn't have to work!"

"It's not work, Bolin," Korra laughed. "I'm off missions and my 'Avatar duties', but no one said I can't go and visit, check up on things."

"Workaholic!" Bolin accused good-naturedly. "I'm telling Beifong!"

"I dare you—I have more stories about you!" she retorted as she waved at them over her shoulder.

As she walked the familiar path to city hall, Korra looked around to see that no one was following her. Confirming this, she reverted off the path and went on a different route.

Soon, her surroundings grew more and more dilapidated until she entered an area of the city that was relatively uninhabited, save for rodents and small spirit animals. Finally, the sight of the cracked blue roof that covered what had once been Bolin and Mako's home came into view.

She increased her pace.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Korra's return to Republic City, she came to the decision to visit a certain prison, located in Omashu.<p>

As Korra stood in front of the looming doors guarded by two White Lotus Sentries, she couldn't help but to feel a small sense of uncertainty creeping from behind the closed doors.

It wasn't her first time here; The Avatar being among the three members of Republic City council that had an all-access pass to the place; Tenzin, Lin and herself. After regaining her composure she made her way to the large gates, asking to be allowed into the vicinity. After a few minutes she followed one of the sentries through a series of hidden doors until she finally came upon the secret basement that housed the worst kind of criminal she had ever come across—a high-standing villian.

Four more sentries guarded the spacious cell and she knew there were others that she couldn't see.

One of them nodded at her, his voice muffled by the mask he wore. "Avatar Korra. Is there a problem?"

She shook her head. "I just have a few questions for him. Is he awake?"

"Yes. He just finished his dinner."

"Good. I'll call you when I'm ready to leave."

"Very well." Again, there were a series of heavy, locked doors before she finally reached her destination, a relatively large room that had all the basic amenities a person would need to stay for an indefinite period of time. Her eyes turquoise instantly found the person she was there to see. He was slouched in one of the armchairs next to a bookshelf, his old eyes straining to read a faded book. He looked up when he heard her enter, a dry smile on his stern face.

"Ah, it's the wielder of all elements."

She stiffened at the nickname, but as usual, she didn't allow it to bother her. She closed the door firmly behind her, glancing over her shoulder to ensure complete privacy. Once she was certain no one would come barging in, she again returned her attention to the old man.

Many believed that Zaheer had perished along with his aborted attempt at a revolution during the country's last enemy invasion all those years ago, believing that he had been killed by herself for trying to take end the Avatar cycle. Korra had never had the strength to rectify this mistaken belief because she'd felt it was better for the people to believe that such a heinous person was no longer among the living. Of course she, along with only a handful of people, knew otherwise. Zaheer was kept under heavy lock and key, weakened and sedated, and barred from any contact whatsoever with the outside world. He was fed, clothed, entertained and occasionally questioned to reveal crucial information. Korra had requested to be one of the healers entrusted to make sure he was kept alive, therefore she had visited him often.

"Hello, Zaheer," she returned his greeting. She'd never placed any honorable suffix to his name, knowing that it galled him. She walked over to the other side of the room and placed her medical bag on a small table. As she withdrew a small tube of medicine, she casually stated, "I have a few questions for you today."

"Oh? What makes you think I'm willing to share any information with you?"

"Oh. You don't have to be _willing_ to share it with me." After a short pause she continued, "There's something you should know about me Zaheer; I _always_ get what I want." There was an intensity in the silence that filled the space between them, as Zaheer stared at Korra and she stared back at him, purposely revealing all she felt for him in her eyes.

He didn't react much. The only thing that gave him away, the only thing that told her she had shocked him, was the flicker of his brown eyes. "It's about that fire bender boy and his brother isn't it?" he said raspily while cocking his head as he turned his body towards her. "What do you want to know?"

Her smile was cold, devoid of any warmth. She would not tell him how she had first found out that he, along with Ghazan, P'li and Ming Hua had tortured both Bolin and Mako into revealing things about her Avatar powers. About how Mako had muttered the devastating words in his fever, displaying how the event had affected him all these years. She would not give Zaheer the satisfaction of knowing that he had tormented another living person beyond the initial torture.

"Did you know that element of Air is the most powerful element among all elements? Did you know that when _The Avatar _utilises the Avatar state, that the wrath felt from their bending is beyond anything imaginable. My bending is devastatingly powerful—very, _very_ devastating. If I felt so inclined, I could perhaps bend these bricks into rubble or burn this fortress into ashes, or even better, end your life the way you had intended to end mine; by air bending the very breath out of my lungs. Oh, yes, Zaheer—I could do any number of those things, and a heck of a lot more. In fact, I'm in the mood to give a little demonstration of the power that I posess." She began air bend, forcing Zaheer's mouth open, and continuing to draw the oxygen out from his lungs. "Did you use this on either of those boys?"

The old man choked. "Those boys gave a good fight; desperate times called for desperate measures Korra. The Earth Bender was the weaker of the two— but that fire bender boy, even with the three of us pressuring him, he resisted everything we threw at him. This—" he pointed to the small stream of air escaping his mouth "—was used as a last resort."

Korra's fist clenched. "You're more of a monster that I thought you were," she hissed, fury underlining her words.

"You upset I did the same to you as I did your lover?" he asked, a sneer tilting his lips at the mention of Lin.

"You will never again use that ability of yours, Zaheer." She snapped.

Zaheer threw back his head and chuckled mirthlessly. "I don't need to. I've achieved what I wanted to. I always knew someone would come to kill me for my part in the downfall of the United Republic. I never imagined it would be the half-baked Avatar though. I must admit I'm surprised you're able to bend at all after all that mecury we used on you. The Red Lotus underestimated you, Korra. I underestimated you. I suppose I won't have the opportunity to do the same thing again, will I?"

"You supposed right." Korra studied him, noting his weakened state—something she and her drugs were partly responsible of. But unlike him, she wouldn't underestimate him. "Are you going to fight me?" she asked. She would welcome the attempt.

"I'll make better use of your time than the bending brothers made of mine." he shot back.

She didn't answer him, resisting the urge to crush his lungs with her air bending skills. With every word that escaped his lips, Korra could feel her pent up rage slowly coming to a boil. She took several steps towards him, like a predator stalking an easy prey. There was a tang of fear in her tongue, but she embraced it. Being fearless was stupid; fear was good—it made a person cautious.

Zaheer met her head on, climbing to his feet on shaky legs. "You would really kill an old, helpless man?"

"Why not?" she growled. "You and the Red Lotus have as good as killed a young man. He is not living but simply existing."

"They will punish you for this."

She shrugged. "Perhaps. But perhaps not. Who will care anyway? People already think you're dead. Besides, I'm a healer. I've spent hours in autopsy rooms—I know how to kill you in ways that seem natural. I've done it before—I even did it with the Elders."

"You would have made a wonderful Red Lotus member," Zaheer said. Much to her disgust, there was genuine admiration in the old man's tone.

"It's a pity I'm the Avatar, sworn to providing peace and balance to world." she retorted. Slowly, so that he was fully aware of how she planned to end his life, she retracted the oxygen from his lungs at a faster pace. "I won't lie—it will be painful. How unfortunate that you won't be able to scream."

To his credit, he did try to fight, but he was too weak and she was too strong. She subdued him easily, effectively cutting off his ability to speak let alone scream with her air bending.

She looked at him for long minutes, seeing the fear that had finally crept into his withered face. This would be a mark against her soul, but she didn't care. She wouldn't have come as far as she had not only as the Avatar but as a bender if she were the sort of person who worried about mortal sins and the like. Theirs was a world that would always be in shades of grey. Right was never completely right and wrong would always be questionable.

She pictured Bolin, trying desperately to keep any of the Red Lotus members from harming him or his older brother. She pictured Mako, burdened and haunted by the dreadful memories of having been tortured because of her.

She would avenge them. She would punish him for them. She would give them the justice they deserved.

She wasn't doing this as The Avatar. She was doing this as Korra.

She raised her hand and by doing pulled the last ceric of oxygen that had remained in the villains lungs.

* * *

><p>Well that was morbid. I had difficulty writing the end scene, but I believe it's what Korra would do if anyone she loved or cared for were harmed. Korra is an extremely protective and selfless character so it felt right in her ending the life of a person who, both in the actual series, and suggestively throughout this story, has caused so much pain and harm.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Coming Clean

Alrighty; firstly I want to apologise to my readers both old and new on not having updated for a while. I've been bogged down with work at University, a multitude of friends' birthdays and a rather sudden visit to the hospital on my part. All is well now and I'm getting back on top of things. Needless to say we're close to the finish line. I'll be updating rather quickly now because, while I feel sad that this story is coming to an end, I'm feeling excited at the fact that I have a new story on the go. The reviews and private messages I have received so far have been wonderful. Thank you, and I hope to hear more.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was a quiet, but firm series of knocks on her apartment door. Korra, lying on her couch, had awoken the moment she felt the presence of another person at her front door. She hadn't been sleeping restfully anyway, listening as the sky turned from a silent night to bird-chirping dawn.<p>

She climbed to her feet and padded over to the door, which she opened an inch. The hand that had transformed into a fire dagger relaxed slightly when she laid eyes on the White Lotus Sentry standing on the other side.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Avatar Korra," the muffled voice said. "You are to come to the Republic City Police Head Quarters immediately. Your presence is required by the Chief of Police herself."

She nodded and turned to gather her fur pelt, as the morning was still quite cool. As she made to close the door, the White Lotus Sentry stopped her and said, "I am to escort you there."

"Very well. Give me a second." She kept the door open and careful to not make any sudden moves, she picked up her pet, and wrapped it around her waist. She was already fully dressed, having expected the summons. She gave her ponytail a tug, making sure that her hair was neat before once again turning to face the Sentry. "I'm ready."

The man nodded and gently grasped her arm. Less than ten minutes later, they were both standing in front of the towering building that made up the Republic City Police HQ. She shook her head to clear the slight dizziness she before climbing the stairs that led to entrance of the building, and ultimately Lin Beifong's office, the Sentry following close behind.

Beifong was seated behind her huge desk, for once not showing any of the early-morning gruffness she usually felt. If Korra was surprised by the three other members of the City Council in the office, she didn't let it show; Her expression was perfectly impassive, marred only with the proper amount of respect that the other members deserved.

Standing behind Chief Beifong were, the cities president, Raiko, sat in one of the two chairs. He gave Korra simply nod to acknowledge her presence, Korra doing the same thing as she met his cold-as-usual gaze.

The only presence that gave her comfort was that of the man standing next to the closed window, having likely refused the offer to sit down. The most prevalent member of the City Council, after of course the Avatar herself and the President, Master Tenzin remained in his strained position as she entered the room. The corner of his exposed eye crinkled as he turned his head towards her, offering as much warmth as he could in that small movement.

Beside him stood the only living person that Korra probably truly idolised, dragon master and fire bending extraordinaire, Firelord Zuko. He, too, was standing next to the window and gave her what could only be described as a small grin as she entered room. Upon seeing him smile, Korra felt a little more relieved, and returned the smile.

The Sentry closed the door behind her, but he didn't leave the room. He guarded the door, his stance as rigid as usual. He must have been debriefed then, before he came to collect her.

"Good morning, Beifong. Everyone," Korra said politely, coming to a halt in front of her leader's desk.

"Korra," Beifong returned. "Have a seat."

She didn't immediately obey. "May I stand?" she asked instead and heard Zuko's discreet cough. The corner of Tenzin's eye crinkled even more.

"Fine," Beifong said crisply. She leaned back in her seat, folding her hands across her flat stomach. No one in the room was fooled by her relaxed position. There was a taut silence in the room as everyone waited to see who would crack first.

It was Beifong, but not because she was easy. Her impatience was barely concealed. "It should go without saying that the details of this meeting do not leave this room unless I say otherwise," she warned. They all nodded.

The Chief of Police turned her steely gaze on the only other female in the room. "Zaheer is dead," she announced without much preamble.

Korra's tone was neutral as she responded. "He was alive when I left him. Healthy, even." That had been two days ago. Her air bending had been the perfect way to take him out. Of course there were no obvious signs of foul play, so no one could peg Korra directly to his death.

"So you say," Beifong murmured, clearly believing otherwise. "The guards mentioned that he appeared to be asleep when they found him dead in his cell. Other than this, he showed no signs that anything was amiss."

Korra fought back the urge to smirk.

"I performed the autopsy myself," Beifong went on. "Absolutely zero trace of foul play. If it weren't so damn coincidental, I would have said he died the same way many others his age do—peacefully in his sleep."

Korra remained mute, not willing to show her cards yet. She was good at this. How could she not be? Everyone in this room had been, in one form or another, responsible for helping her become the Avatar she was today. She might not be very good at hiding her feelings when it came to Mako, and she would probably be always more emotional than most—but she was damn good at her job, nonetheless.

"Korra." There was heaviness in Beifong's tone. "You have never lied to me."

"I only stretch the truth." She could have sworn Zuko chuckled at this and Tenzin turned his head to hide his slight grimace.

Beifong wasn't as amused. "As the Avatar, I ask you this: did you play any part in Zaheer's death?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

At this, all the men present stiffened and Beifong's eyes narrowed further.

"Did you act alone?" Beifong asked coldly.

"Entirely alone, Lin." She wouldn't have burdened any of her loved ones with this.

"I see." Beifong cleared her throat. "Hong Li told me that you asked to go through the files we have in the back study room on the prisoners being held in Omashu, under the pretense that you were looking for some old case. Due to your reputation—and his slight affection for you—" the older woman smiled wryly "—he didn't suspect otherwise."

Korra shrugged a shoulder casually. "I didn't find anything in the study room."

"No, you didn't." Beifong rummaged through her desk drawer and pulled out a heavy file, letting it fall onto the desk with a heavy thud. "You found it in the Chief's file chamber."

Korra didn't bother denying this. Only very few people were aware of the secret chamber that existed in the Police Head Quarters building. Being Tenzin's former apprentice and a member of the City Council, not to mention being the Avatar has its advantages, in more ways than one. She knew how to enter the chamber and, after finding the hidden compartment that held the extremely confidential report on the where abouts and details regarding Zaheer, it had been only too easy to carry out her plan.

"And this?" Beifong held up a well-worn journal whose pages were filled with the neat, familiar handwriting she knew belonged to her former subordinate Mako.

"It was behind the wall of Mako's closet in his and Bolin's old apartment." Korra's voice cracked a bit when she announced this. She could imagine what had happened all those years ago. Mako's only escape from the terror of what Zaheer and the other members of the Red Lotus had done to himself and his brother was in the words he wrote in his journal. Korra could only imagine the horror he had felt in the presence of Zaheer.

The look on Beifong's face told Korra that she, too, echoed this thought. It was the second time Korra had seen how old the Chief of Police truly was.

"You purposely left the door to my file chamber room open. You wanted me to find these," the older woman stated, gesturing at the damaging documents.

"Yes," Korra repeated. She had snuck back in after she had killed Zaheer and placed the files on top of a table in plain sight.

Beifong let out loud sigh. "Why don't you start from the very beginning, Korra? Tell me everything you should have told me from the day you returned."

And Korra did. In the quietness of the early morning, when all of the cities unsuspecting citizens were just beginning to awaken and go about their daily routines, Korra revealed everything to Beifong and the men she had known for so many years. She told them how she had been poisoned by one of Kuvira's soldiers and how funny fate had been by having Mako stumble upon her while she was dying. She told them of how he had saved her life and had somehow picked up a smaller dose of the same poison. She expressed how, in his feverish mumblings, he had shared with her bits and pieces of the truth concerning the time when he and Bolin had been at the hands of Zaheer and the Red Lotus.

"And I did," she said, her shoulders drooping a bit. She told them everything except the exact location of Mako's whereabouts and the wonderful week she had spent learning to love him again.

"Underneath the underneath," Tenzin said gruffly. He, along with the other men, had grumbled as they listened to horrifying details. Beifong ached for her former subordinate. For quite some time, she had believed Mako to be a coward for turning his back on Republic City and its people for the sake of his own solitude. She had pitied Bolin for his optimism concerning his brother and felt sorry for Korra for the love she had carried for the young fire bender for so long.

She also felt sorry for herself, too.

"You really have grown, Korra," Raiko added and Korra nearly laughed, because that was as close of a compliment the stern man would ever give another person.

Tenzin continued to gaze out of the window. So many thoughts were running through his head, a majority of them unpleasant ones. He wondered how his old teacher could have agreed to such a thing. He wondered why he'd never taken the time to check up on Mako and Bolin.

Zuko himself was not unaffected. He was bristling, in fact. He hadn't known Mako well, but he knew that Mako had played an important role in bringing peace to not only Republic City but to the entirety of the United Republic. Furthermore, Mako had been a part of the new Team Avatar, and had he stayed, would have turned been the awkward fire bender of the group, just as he himself had been with Aang and the gang.

Beifong returned her attention to the Avatar before her. So young. So deceptively _innocent_. Beifong's tough heart fairly broke for her. "You should have told me from the very beginning, Korra," she rasped.

"And what would you have done?" Korra shot back, hackles rising a fair bit. "Would you have done it differently? Not that it would have mattered. Even if you had come up with another solution, I would still have done what I did and screw the consequences!"

From his place by the window, Tenzin flinched. It was the first time in a long time he had heard the now rational Korra sounding so much like her old self. She was so full of passion, unyielding and not at all of regretful of her actions.

He'd never been more proud.

"You acted out of anger!" Beifong snapped, frustration with Korra and with herself hardening her tone of voice.

Turquoise eyes blazed. "Yes, I did! I was furious—I still am, but at least I damn well feel a bit better now that that monster is are rotting in his grave!" Korra hissed. "Call it what you want, Beifong, but I served justice. I don't regret a single thing—I _know _I did the right thing. Mako—friends do _not _leave friends behind, dammit!"

Correction, Tenzin thought, smiling slightly. This was the proudest he'd ever felt of Korra.

Beifong's jaw was clenched so tightly she was afraid she'd break it. She was breathing hard in an effort to calm down, her gaze harsh on Korra's. She didn't want to admit it, but there was truth to the young Avatar's words. If she stopped to think about it—and she was doing just that—Korra had actually done her and the city a favour. She had found solid proof of the truth behind Mako and Bolin's treatment on her own and formed a form of punishment in a way that wouldn't raise any questions, therefore saving the taxpayers the hassle of a long trial that would have undoubtedly taken place otherwise. She exchanged a look with Raiko. After a moment of silent conversation between the two, she turned back to Korra. "Under the circumstances," she said in her best Chief of Police voice, "you will not be punished."

Korra's turquoise eyes widened.

"_But_," Beifong added, unwilling to show that she absolutely approved of the young woman's actions, "you are ordered to attend a therapy session with Katara session will be suspended from any council meetings or official duties until both she and I agree that you are fit to do otherwise." She lifted a brow. "Do you want to argue against this?"

"No," Korra answered respectfully. She was actually relieved, having prepared for the worst.

"Good. Is there anything else you would like to say on the matter?"

"Yes." The chocolate haired woman straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. "I would like for the actions of the Red lotus to be publicly advertised to the citizens of not only Republic City but all of United Republic. The citizens need to know what they did not only to me, Mako and Bolin but also the other unfortunate people who were there victims."

Beifong gaped at such audacity. "Careful, Korra—you're treading on very thin ice here."

Bright, turquoise eyes narrowed in defiance. "It's nothing less than what they deserve. What_ I_ deserve," she bit out, daring anyone in this room to dispute this.

"I will discuss it with the council!" Beifong barked. "Care to dig your own grave further?" she dared, despite herself, and glared at Zuko when he laughed.

Korra stared at the Chief of Police for a long moment. For the first time since learning the truth, she was suddenly faced with perfect clarity. Even while she had executed Zaheer, she had doubts—but not anymore. No. She finally knew what she _really _wanted.

"Yes, I have something else to say," she declared, surprising everyone in the room. She clasped her hands behind her back and her stance turned formal. "Chief Beifong," she began.

Tenzin started, making his way over to where Korra stood. "Korra—"

She ignored her former instructor, her attention perfectly focused on Beifong. "In front of all these witnesses, including an esteemed member of your council, I hereby request an indefinite leave of absence from my position as a member on the Republic City Council, as a healer, as a part of Team Avatar and finally, as The Avatar. I will carry out the punishment you have given me and will continue to be on my Avatar duties until you give me leave. Please consider this as my final request."

Her words hung heavily in the air as everyone, including the normally stoic President Raiko, stared at her in disbelief, shocked by her pronouncement.

Tenzin sprung forward. "Don't do this, Korra," he whispered harshly.

She turned to face him, her expression perfectly calm. They looked at each other for a while until understanding dawned upon him. With a firm nod, he stepped back and returned to his place by the window.

Beifong was sitting upright in her seat, her palms flat on her desk. "And what will you be doing in this . . . absence?" she questioned almost icily.

Korra didn't verbally reply, but the look on her face told everyone just exactly what she would be doing.

"And if I deny this request?"

"Then as the Avatar, I will abide by your decision," Korra answered honestly.

Beifong harrumphed, eyeing the Avatar thoughtfully. "Is this what you really want, Korra?" she asked softly, almost tenderly.

At that, Korra gave the woman before her a level look. "Yes." She paused, and then added, "Were you in my position, would you have wanted anything else?"

Beifong thought of the time she had been with Tenzin and then of her beloved sister Su, and how precious the time she had been with both of them had been to her. To spend what time she had with the people she loved… She glanced at Zuko, who nodded back at her. Both she and he were guilty of taking a long time off. The two of them knew what it felt like to leave their hometown, to live a life that was absolutely selfish—that was absolutely theirs. No, she wanted to tell Korra, but refrained from doing so. She wouldn't have wanted for anything else.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Avatar Korra," she said, using her Chief of Police voice once more. "In front of these witnesses, your fellow countrymen, including an esteemed member of the council, I hereby grant your request for an indefinite leave of absence from your duties as a member on the Republic City Council, as a healer, as a part of Team Avatar and finally, as The Avatar. As for your punishment–it will probably take several months, four at most to decide on what it should be. You _can _wait a little longer, can't you?"

Korra nearly sagged in relief. "Oh, yes," she breathed out. "That won't be a problem."

"I didn't think it would. Listen here, Korra," Beifong continued, "you are to answer immediately to the call of duty should you be summoned and you are not allowed to offer official aid to any other nation without permission." For the first time that morning, Beifong smiled and pride shone in her green eyes. "You have served your country well. Remember that you are a part of this city and to always act accordingly, lest you shame us."

"Thank you, Lin," Korra said, feeling the prickle of tears at the back of her eyes. "Thank you."

Beifong discreetly wiped away her own tears and gave a firm nod. "This meeting is adjourned," she said breezily. "Return this afternoon to sign the official papers."

* * *

><p>Her heart beating like a drum in her chest, she gave the Chief of Police and the rest of the people in the room one final nod before turning to leave the room. She all but skipped out, the heaviness that had settled in her heart since she left Mako's post easing slightly.<p>

She didn't get far before her quivering legs forced her to stop. She was still within earshot of the office when she slumped against the wall, shaking like a leaf. She was startled when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see the beloved face of her former mentor, one of the men she had come to consider as family.

"Tenzin…" she whispered.

He searched her face and as if finding what he was looking for, he shook his head knowingly. With a gentle tug, he pulled her closer, placing his hand on the back of her head so that it rested on his shoulder.

That was all it took for the tears to stream down her face. She didn't care that they were in the hallway of Police Head Quarters, that they weren't far from the Chief's office, or that any moment, any of the many people who worked here could come along and find her sobbing on Tenzin's robe. She allowed the tears to fall freely, her shoulders heaving with the effort.

"I know it's stupid and ridiculous…and-and unbecoming to cry," she wailed into his robe. "But I don't care. I . . . just for today, I want to cry and cry until I can't cry anymore!"

Tenzin didn't stop her—he didn't even want to. Instead, he merely patted her head and held the female he respected most in the world a bit tighter, whispering into her ear, "Crying is not a sign of weakness Korra, it is a sign of immense strength."


	11. Chapter 11

360 Chapter Ten: Compromise

* * *

><p>Mako threw the piece of wood he'd just cut onto the growing pile and lifted his head with a frown. There it was again, the sound of one of his traps being set off. It was the second time in the last hour. When the first one had set off, he'd assumed it was caused by some unfortunate critter. Now, though, he wasn't so sure.<p>

The sound came from quite a distance, but he'd rigged it so that he could hear it even from the safety of his post. He wondered if he should go and check it out, though he didn't see cause for concern. If it were anyone or anything that posed a threat, they would have been skilled enough to not set off the traps.

_BOOM!_

There it was again! Mako let out a growl of frustration this time. It was as if his traps were being disturbed on purpose. Seriously. He was getting annoyed.

He paused when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The third trap not only brought a closer-sounding noise of explosion, it was also accompanied by a pulse of energy.

A large one, at that.

It took him a second, then his amber eyes widened. He knew that energy, had become intimately familiar with it. It was—

The energy spiked again.

He dropped his axe and took off running.

Korra felt him before she saw him. Her feet landed lightly on the ground and she nearly shouted in glee.

It had been nearly half a year since she last saw him. It had taken longer than she'd expected to wrap everything up in Republic City, but she was finally, in the best sense of the word, _free_. She was still the Avatar of course—that was a title she wouldn't ever be free of—but she was now free to be with Mako.

She'd spend many nights—the only time when she wasn't occupied with one activity or another—thinking of Mako. She knew he would still be at his outpost. He'd planted roots there and he wasn't the type to move around much unless necessary. She'd wondered how and what he was doing, if he had found another woman to replace her in his bed. She had bravely decided that she wouldn't have minded if he had slept with someone else after she'd left. They hadn't made any promises and while he wasn't an ordinary man, he was a _man,_ nonetheless.

Korra lifted her head and breathed in the scent of the autumn forest. Her lips formed a large smile. From the feel of it, Mako was moving towards her at a neck-breaking speed.

There was a _whooshing_ sound and then he was in front of her.

Joy flashed through her so swiftly that she trembled at its impact.

He was as gorgeous as ever, possibly even more so. His amber eyes were open wide with shock as he stared back at her, his now longer hair windswept and so deliciously ruffled. He was gasping for breath, though she knew it wasn't from his run.

She'd imagined this meeting for so long, but now that they were here, she found herself speechless. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry—and she really, really wanted to kiss him.

They looked at each other for a long while, both of them taking in the sight of the other. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't hold back, she jumped at him.

He met her halfway and it felt like the most natural thing in the world for him to wrap his arms around her, taking on her weight as he spun her around. He came to a halt and amber eyes were met with turquoise ever so briefly before their lips met.

At the first touch of his lips on hers, she whimpered. He dimly wondered if he was hurting her, but he didn't stop kissing her. He couldn't. He deepened the kiss and used his tongue to part her lips before sliding it deep to taste the familiar sweetness. As his mouth hungrily took hers, he finally allowed himself to admit that he'd missed her, so much so that it had been painful. Though, of course, why wouldn't he have?

They continued to devour each other, gasps escaping between kisses. Korra tilted her head further and received his passionate oral assault, her nails digging into the cloth covering his back. He was a bit sweaty and he smelled of sandalwood and leaves, and suddenly she didn't care that once again, they were exposed in the middle of the forest. She wanted him—and she wanted him_ now._

Apparently, he shared the same sentiment, because his hands grew more aggressive, his mouth more hungry. Korra clung to him, and Mako blindly took several steps forward, their lips still attached to one another. She yelped underneath his mouth as her back hit the bark of a tree hard, but the pain was quickly forgotten as his hand moved from her waist to her flat stomach and then to between their legs.

Like their joining that wonderful afternoon after their shopping expedition, there was no lingering foreplay. She loosened her legs just enough for him to pull down her pants along with her underwear—when she heard the rip, she lamented the loss of another pair of pretty underwear—and he drew back a bit to practically tear open the buttons of his trousers. His fingers brushed against her swollen clit several times to make sure she was ready before he encircled himself to notch the head of his steel-hard penis to the damp opening of her vagina.

They both let out exuberant cries as he slid deep into her, his hips thrusting upwards to fully embed himself within. Tears prickled her eyes because damn it, he felt so right! She had missed him terribly, and until him, she had never been truly aware of how important it was, this perfect intimacy with the one you love.

He paused for a moment, pleasure flowing through him. "Spirits, you're tight," he rasped and she wanted to laugh because these were the first words he'd spoken to ever since he crashed through the trees.

From then on, there wasn't much need for words. He pressed her closer against the tree, withdrew himself halfway before plunging back in so strongly, they _both_ yelled. She clung on to him as he repeated the motion again and again, groans, pants and muttered curses temporarily making up for any conservation that should have taken place.

"Faster, harder, Mako, faster!" she egged him on. She could feel the bark of the tree digging into the flesh of her bottom, possibly breaking skin, but she didn't care. Her mouth was moving all over his face, down his sharp cheekbones and across the strong line of his jaw. Her hips rose to meet each of his thrusts, urgent-filled moans escaping from her throat. She felt as if he should be closer, deeper. Fear abruptly overwhelmed her and for a split second, she was afraid that she was dreaming, and that any moment, she would wake up and find herself still in her bedroom at Air Temple Island.

He must have sensed her fright, because he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, burying himself so deep he could practically feel her womb. He wrapped his fingers around her knee, lifting it higher against his side. He, too, was feeling a sense of urgency, and he gritted his teeth to hold back the urge to cum right then and there. He wouldn't achieve climax before she did; she would come first or they would cum together.

"More, more, more, more!" She was mindless with need, the promise of an orgasm so very close.

Out of nowhere, she suddenly closed her teeth sharply around his earlobe and the slight twinge caused him to let out a roar. His eyes grew deep and whatever control he'd sought for was forgotten as he began to pound into her with inhuman speed.

"Yes, yes, _oh yes_!" Korra screamed as she achieved release. Pleasure swarmed over her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lost herself to the moment.

Mako gritted his teeth as the walls of her vagina constricted around him. Fighting the tightness, he pulled all the way out and then shoved himself all the way in one more time. His bellow of her name ripped through the forest as he realised his semen within her.

Korra slumped backwards, boneless. She pried open her eyes to peek at him, amazed that he still managed to hold both of them up. Spots were still dancing through her head, and she basked in one of the loveliest feelings of her life.

"Thank Spirits," she murmured.

He nodded in reply.

She started to laugh, pulling his head to hers for a soft kiss, which soon grew more intense. Never mind that she was still throbbing from a mind-blowing orgasm. She had gone without him for_ months_ and he was going to pay dearly for her misery.

She told him that, in a sassy way, and he allowed himself a small smile.

He was only too willing to comply.

Neither found the energy to immediately return to his outpost. Against the tree, that she made a mental note to one day decorate, they slumped tiredly, lolling in the afterglow of yet another orgasm. They had haphazardly pulled on their clothes and were now lying at the foot of the tree, their arms wrapped around each other.

She ran a hand over his chest and looked up at him with a loving smile. Her voice soft so to not spoil the quietness of the moment, she said, "I killed Zaheer." She nearly laughed because she was partly amused; _this_ was their form of pillow talk.

His arm tightened around her and he stared back at her for a long moment. Finally, he spoke, his voice deep and somber. "I know." He paused, searching her face intently. "How did you know?" He was deeply curious. The shock of her words still hadn't fully hit him.

"It's common for people to share their secrets during fevers," was her way of her answering. "And sometimes—sometimes, you talk in your sleep, Mako."

"You never mentioned that I did." He was highly disgruntled.

She snorted. "You wouldn't have liked hearing it," she pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly.

He sighed, not disagreeing with her.

His eyes took a faraway lips and she traced his lips to pull him back to her. Lifting herself higher against him, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Will you tell me?" she asked gently. "About what they did to you?"

He was silent for a long time, until at last, he let out a sigh and told her everything she wanted to know.

His tone was impassive, as if he were reciting from a book instead of the actual, horrific events of his life. He told her of his fight against Ming Hua, of how he watched his younger brother battle against Ghazan, helpless to come to his aide. He told of her of the shock and fury he'd felt when he and Bolin had been defeated and taken in by Zaheer and his group of brothers and sisters in anarchy, of how he'd begged and pleaded with them to not harm his younger brother. He told her of how it was weeks before Lin and the Republic Police found the two young men, Mako on the verge of death.

At this, Korra flinched because Mako didn't hold back as he described to her all of what Zaheer had done to him. It came as no surprise to her when he said he'd gone a bit insane with posttraumatic stress after that. The sickening sense of worry that had plagued him had been too much to handle and he'd pleaded with Lin to station him somewhere where no one, not even his brother, could find.

"You could have come to us, Korra said as her fingers traced the jagged scar beneath his shirt that she now knew was a memento from the battle against Ming Hua. While Korra was grateful for the fact that Mako had opened up to her, in that moment, all she wanted was to just enjoy the fact that he was here with her, alive and well. He had come so close to death, and the scariest thing was that she had never known this. He could have died and she would have never known. She would have gone on with her life, believing that he was somewhere in the world, angry and tormented by his demons, but still alive.

She pressed a kiss to his throat, breathing in his scent. "I know what it's like to be scared Mako, and I'm not one to preach, but you know that Bolin, Asami, Lin, Tenzin and I would have come to you immediately."

"It was something I needed to do. It was my burden to bear." He glanced down at her, his eyes narrowed. "Zaheer shouldn't have been yours."

She shrugged. "It was something I needed to do," she shot back smartly.

He allowed himself a small smile.

She wasn't willing to talk about Zaheer and her subsequent actions yet. Death wasn't foreign to her, but killing with her own two hands was. Though she didn't regret it, her action lied heavily in her heart, but as the Avatar, the things you did would never be what you really want—sometimes, they were simply something you _had _to do.

She burrowed closer to him, delighting in his warmth.

"What happens now?" he asked after a while. He didn't deal well with uncertainties.

She lifted her head and gave him one of the biggest grins he'd ever seen. "Now—now, I'm on an indefinite leave of absence from the city and all of my 'Avatar duties'. And before you ask—no, it's not because of what I did. I _asked_ for the leave and was granted it. There are several stipulations, but none that will prevent me from doing what I want."

"And what is that you want?" Mako demanded, unable to believe the fear that crept within him.

She didn't lose her smile. She gently cupped his face, tracing the shape of his cheekbone. "I lied when I said I loved you."

He stiffened.

"No, no, no, no." She shook her head quickly. "I meant every word that day at the market place. I meant, I lied when I said I loved you that night in the South Pole."

"_Korra_."

"Oh, right." She laughed, her turquoise eyes shining brightly. "I was a seventeen-year-old girl, Mako. I see now that I didn't come close to understanding what it means to really, truly be in love. At that time, love for me was filled with the northern lights and cotton candy. I supposed I did love you, in a way a young woman could love a young man, but now . . . what I feel for you is nothing in comparison."

"Mako," Korra continued, determination in her voice. "From this day forward, I'll be spending my the remainder of my life with you in this beautiful outpost. We'll probably fight a lot and I may have to often resist the urge to kill you, but no matter what, _I will always love you."_

He could only stare at her, agape.

When he was silent for too long, she frowned and said, "Er . . . this may a bit late, considering . . . but you haven't—you aren't sleeping with anyone else, are you?"

He looked at her as if she were stupid—and he really did think her so for asking such a question. He hadn't even _considered _sleeping with another woman since she left his bed. If she had come here three years or so later, maybe his answer would have been different, but for now…

"Mako!" Korra shrieked as he suddenly pushed her off of him and onto the ground. She landed flat on her back with a painful yelp, a rock jutting into her hip and glared at him.

You—"

"Shut up, you pesky woman."

"Wha—"

"Shut up." He moved until he was completely on top of her, using his arms to hold up most of his weight. "Listen to me," he commanded hoarsely, intensity brimming from every inch of him. "You came here to _me,_ so now you're completely _mine._ I'll never let you go again. If you ever try to leave me, if you ever use _energy bending_ on me again, I'll come after you. I'll hunt you down and I will seriously hurt you before I drag you back here. I'll hurt you so badly you won't ever _think _of leaving me again."

Moisture had covered Korra's cheeks during Mako's fiery speech, but she was laughing through her tears. His words were fierce, his eyes telling her that he wasn't at all lying. Any other woman might be frightened because he was actually threatening physical harm, but Korra wasn't any other woman and she wasn't at all afraid. She knew better.

This was how a fire bender—or at least this particular fire bender—said "I love you."

"There might be hope for you yet, Mako," she giggled. "We'll need to work on that fiery temper of yours though," she smirked before she raised her arms and pulled him to down for a kiss.

There will be difficult days ahead—neither of them was delusional enough to believe otherwise—but they will face those days. _Together._

* * *

><p>"Pass me the carrots, hot stuff."<p>

Mako practically threw the bowl of diced vegetable at her, a fierce scowl on his face. "How long are you going to keep this up?" he demanded.

She winked at him as she tossed in the carrots into the boiling pot of stew. "Until I find the right nickname…_Team Captain_.

His frown deepened. "Korra, really—"

He broke off suddenly to stare out of the kitchen window. She glanced at him, curious, until she too followed the direction of his gaze.

She grinned widely. The burst of energy was unmistakable.

"Four days. He lasted longer than I thought he would," she told Mako in a rather impressed tone.

He glared at her. "I'm going to kill you for telling him where I live."

"Where _we_ live now, city boy," she corrected, her eyes dancing. "And please," she snorted. "Like you would ever kill the love of your life."

He flipped her off as he turned to head outside. She laughed as she turned down the stove and followed him.

They didn't have to wait long. Seconds after they both walked into the backyard, they heard the sounds of a twig breaking and bushes rustling. These were promptly accompanied by a screeching rodent—probably Pabu—and a loud, obnoxious curse.

And then the brunette appeared, his hear mussed with twigs and leaves.

"Bolin!" Korra shrieked excitedly, running towards her brother in all but blood. She threw her arms around his sturdy shoulders and gave him a big hug, to which he returned just as warmly. "You came!"

"I would have come sooner, but Lin said I needed to give you some privacy," he grumbled, indicating that he'd been physically held back.

She giggled, hugging him tighter. "I'm so glad you're here. He's happy, too," she added in a whisper just before she released him.

Then she stepped back and stood to the side, but still between the two friends she'd ever had and whom she valued most in the world. She had wondered how it would be, this moment. The two brothers reunited after so long. Their relationship had been deeper than the one Korra had with either of them, so she knew she couldn't understand what they were both feeling right now.

They stood staring at each for a long while; both of them sizing the other like a pair of opponents in battle.

"Mako," Bolin said seriously.

"Bro."

That was apparently the sign the younger of the two needed. He cracked a grin. "I've missed you bro."

She had to look away, her throat constricting, as Mako slowly lifted an open hand.

Bolin shook it without hesitation, blue eyes bright and filled with unsuppressed happiness. He then tugged on his older brother's hand to pull him into a hug. To both Korra's and Bolin's shock and delight, Mako returned it.

What followed next was a series of back thumping, chest slapping, rude grunts and offensive language as the two men greeted each other in the way that alpha males did when they saw each other after a long time and did not want to appear too emotional. Korra didn't bother to hide her tears as she watched the two of them. She had made peace with it, this relationship Mako and Bolin had. They would always share a bond that she would never be a part of and that was okay, because she knew they loved her dearly, as well, in their own different ways. She was the same—she loved Mako in a way that Bolin could never compare to, and she loved Bolin for all those years when he was her closest friend and confidante.

"Stop crying," Mako ordered gruffly, clearly uncomfortable with her tears.

"Stop being mean to Korra," Bolin scolded him. He looked past his brother and Korra to the spacious house behind them. "So this is where you've been hiding all this while? Flameo, he was so close, eh, Korra? And all this time, we were looking in depressing places like caves and loony bins!"

"Loony bins?" Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah," Bolin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Korra nodded along. "Some of us were convinced you _had _gone crazy."

Mako snorted and then cocked his head, regarding his brother. "You want to go at it now?" he asked and Korra rolled her eyes again, understanding what he meant.

Bolin thought about it for a moment before shaking his head in regret. "Not yet. Lin isn't here and I don't want Korra to play referee. She loves me too much and she'll cry if I wreck that pretty face of yours. That's the only reason she's with you, you know. That, and the money."

Mako returned the insult with a crude flash of his fingers that every bender understood.

"Where _is_ Lin, anyway?" Korra wanted to know.

"She'll be here in a couple of hours. She's getting old—she can't move as fast as I can," Bolin said smugly, his meaning perfectly clear. He had rushed over here in his usual manner, ignoring Lin's orders to go according to the prepared schedule.

"Mmm-hmm. There's something to be said about slow and steady, you know," Korra declared, shooting Mako a sly glance that made Bolin guffaw.

Mako didn't respond with words, but he gave her a look that promised she would pay for her teasing remark later.

She could hardly wait.

She dragged Bolin inside, excited to give him a tour of the post. She had added a bit of her own touch to the place in the four days since she'd been there and knew that in time, there would be more. Like she told Mako—this was _their _home now.

Bolin, in his customary fashion, complimented everything he knew she was responsible for and jeered at the things that were obviously Mako's. The two men bickered back and forth as they moved about the house, and Korra couldn't be happier. It was just like old times.

Only now, they were stronger—and more at peace.

* * *

><p>Finally I've gotten some of my mojo back! Should be updating more of my stories on a more regular basis from now on! Enjoy!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

360 Chapter Eleven: 360

* * *

><p>They were setting the dinner table when Lin arrived, Bolin pouting all the while because there were none of his favourite noodles in sight. He made a remark about the food that prompted Korra to fire bend at his brother, singing his hair slightly. Mako was torn between letting her maim his brother and not wanting a mess in his house when they heard someone climb onto the front steps.<p>

Unlike Bolin, Lin wasn't one for grand entrances, so she politely knocked on the front door and waited to be invited in.

Korra was yelling at Bolin to not touch the food as she threw open the door, a welcoming smile on her beautiful face.

"Lin," she greeted, her eyes sparkling, "Please." Korra opened the door wider and gestured for the grey-haired woman to enter. "Welcome to the House of Fun," she muttered sarcastically.

"Any bloodshed yet?" the older woman asked as she stepped into the hallway.

"Nope. They're waiting for you."

"That's nice of them. I wonder what's kept them waiting." Lin chuckled as she walked past Korra.

Inside the living room, Mako stood motionless, once again uncertain as to what to do as he waited for his former superior. His relationship with the older woman had always been different. Korra was the woman that held whatever was left of his heart—he could admit that now—while Bolin had a bond with him that was unbreakable. But Lin…She had taken on the role of the mother that he and Bolin had never had. Mako knew he had disappointed her immensely and suddenly, he felt like he was eighteen years old again, intent on proving why he deserved the legendary police chief's attention.

Lin's gaze was focused solely on Mako as she entered the living room. They regarded each other for long moments, both quiet, as was their nature.

Mako found himself clearing his throat, inwardly cursing for feeling nervous. "Lin, I—" he abruptly shut his mouth. This was followed by a great frown, because although he wasn't a man of many words, he was never at a loss for them.

Bolin and Korra, who had come to stand next to each other, had to hide their smiles. They both took an unholy pleasure in seeing Mako so clearly disconcerted. It was a rare moment. He looked like a chastised schoolboy, and neither Bolin nor Korra wanted to ease his uneasiness just yet.

He deserved it, after all.

"Dear, dear," Lin said pleasantly. Her green eyes were twinkling, indicating that she too was savoring the moment. "You're still so serious. I had hoped that Korra would have cured that."

"Give him hell, Lin!" Bolin cheered on and merely grinned when Mako shot him a scathing glare.

"He already looks like he's in hell, Bolin," Lin pointed out. "I doubt he's ever felt so anxious."

Korra took pity on her lover. "Did you find the house easily, Lin?" she asked, doing her best to divert attention from Mako.

"Yes. Your sense of direction is impeccable as always, Korra—unlike certain people. _You_ always know where you're headed."

The dig wasn't subtle and Korra knew she had to intervene before Mako was made to feel any worse than he already did.

"That's enough for now," she declared firmly. "Let's have dinner first and then you can question Mako's decisions all you want, Lin."

Mako scowled at her.

_Traitor._

She winked back at him.

"Wait."

They all paused in heading towards the dining room, turning to look at Lin questioningly. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which she handed to Mako.

"Former Detective Mako," she said formally, "as a member of the Republic City council and thus a representative of all other members, and in front of The Avatar, I hereby inform you that you are pardoned for your desertion of Republic City."

Korra clapped her hands, forcing back an elated squeal. Beside her, Bolin released a great sigh of relief.

Mako took the folded piece of paper, but he didn't open it. His gaze remained firmly locked on his former superior. "What's the catch?" he demanded, not willing to believe there weren't any hidden agendas.

It was a predictable answer on his part and Lin couldn't blame him for his distrust. She shook her head. "No catch," she promised. Her tone of voice was serious. "There will still be several issues that need to be ironed out, but you will be reinstated as a Detective working for the Republic City Police Force—should you ever decide to return to the city."

The room was quiet at this because all the occupants knew that this last part was impossible—at least for now.

"There's something else," Lin said. She smiled slightly when upon noticing Mako's tense shoulders. "Relax." She again reached for something from her pouch. Withdrawing an object wrapped in a plain brown cloth, she passed it to Mako.

As the fire bender unwrapped the item, Lin continued to speak. "I realise that you've established a life for yourself here but the offer still stands if you wish to return to Republic City. It is, after all, your home. Speaking of which, you really should unwrap that."

_That_ was something Korra had become very familiar with in the time she had known Mako. It had been after she first arrived in Republic City, and had taken it upon herself to sneak into the Pro-Bending Arena that she had ultimately met with the item now in Mako's hands.

His calloused fingers ran over the now threadbare red scarf that he had once accessorised with his outfits. The red scarf that had been his fathers, which had given him a sense of security when faced with the cruel reality that was his life, the scarf that he'd then passed onto his grandmother in the Earth Kingdom.

"Your Grandmother felt it was time that found it's way back to you." Lin said honestly.

"Thank you, Lin," Mako stated quietly.

"But I am grieved to inform you that she has now passed." Lin's green eyes briefly met Korra's. "Her dying wish was that the scarf, along with your family portrait—was returned to you. I'm sorry."

Mako's head shot up, his amber eyes widening at the words that had just reached his ears. Lin's face was serious, not a sign of the former smile that had graced it apparent.

"Grandma Yin…" Korra whispered in disbelief.

Lin nodded grimly. "I'm sorry, Mako," Lin said sympathetically. "It's always difficult when a family member passes. Don't look at me like that, Bolin. Someday, when you are old and well lived, you will understand that it is a natural part of life, not that it makes it any easier. Korra already does—don't you?"

She nodded, but her attention was completely on Mako. His hands were trembling slightly as he held his father's scarf. Without thinking, she went to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Despite the presence of Lin and Bolin, he leaned into her touch, accepting her unspoken support.

"Believe me, I'm quite used to family members passing away," Mako said at last, his voice hollow. "My mother, my father, my Grandmother…they're all dead now."

"How can you say, Mako!?" Bolin broke his silence.

"It's the truth, Bolin," Mako shot back severely. "You might have naive ideals about people's passing, but I don't. Once they're gone, they're gone, and if you can't see that, then you have a lot of growing up to do!"

"Mako," Korra whispered warningly, stepping closer to him.

He released his breath slowly and gave Bolin a look that was the closest thing to an apology he could muster. "That's just how it is," he repeated resolutely. "As for returning to Republic City right now I just…I just want to be left alone."

"I'll make sure the council get that message," Lin swore.

Mako nodded.

Korra brushed his arm. "Why don't you go and keep the scarf in a safe place?" she suggested gently. "I'll go show Lin where to put her things and wash up for dinner?"

He nodded solemnly and headed towards his—_their—_bedroom.

"You do realise I could just earth bend the does off right, Korra?" Lin teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"No harm in simply washing your face," Korra retorted with a smile. "Bolin, go finish setting up the table."

"Fine," the younger brunette huffed.

* * *

><p>Dinner saw, for the first time in many, <em>many<em> years, the infamous former original Team Avatar, plus one, gathered for a meal as a complete unit. Despite the bad things that had happened to them, it was like they were never separated. Bolin and Mako bickered over the silliest things and Korra attempted to play mediator. Lin threw veiled insults in every now and then and expertly dodged whenever utensils, mainly Bolin's, flew her way. There were still several issues that needed to be addressed; Mako and Bolin still had a score to settle with each other and Lin still wanted to have a few words with her former subordinate. Wounds weren't completely healed, and it would probably take a long time before they completely were. But for tonight, they were going to enjoy that once again, they were together. That from now onwards, there would be no more sadness or sorrow—only hope for a better tomorrow. They were strongest when they were like this.

_They were family._

* * *

><p>Korra forced Bolin to help her wash the dirty dishes, knowing that Lin needed a moment alone with her former subordinate. It didn't stop either of them from trying to eavesdrop, though; both Korra and Bolin craned their necks in an attempt to hear the conversation. However, after being nearly knocked out by a couple of rocks, they got the message and continued to focus on the dishes.<p>

Mako and Lin sat on the back steps, a pot of tea between them, as they spoke in hushed voices. Korra watched them from the corner of her eye, noting how her lover's shoulder would tense at times. But overall, there were no raised tones and she knew that whatever they were saying would go a long way into healing the breach between Lin and the young man she had come to love as her own.

After what seemed an eternity, Lin patted Mako on the back and rose to her feet. She nodded at Korra and Bolin as she made her way to her room, murmuring that she was retiring for the night.

Bolin looked to Korra, affection bright in emerald eyes. He dried his hands, kissed her on the cheek and told her goodnight before calling out a stern warning to his brother to not keep Korra awake all night because "I'm going to beat you to a pulp tomorrow morning!" It was a measure of his maturity; he knew that his two best friends needed some time alone and despite his own wishes, he granted them their privacy.

Korra switched off the kitchen lights and made her way outside, grabbing a blanket along the way. After confirming that both of their guests were in their rooms—she wouldn't put it above to Bolin to eavesdrop—she wrapped the throw over Mako and herself and rested her head on his shoulder to enjoy gaze at the stars.

"I want it to always be like this," she declared wistfully.

He glanced at her. "I can't promise you that." _But I will try _were the words left unspoken.

Korra gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. "I know. But I'll love you anyway." It felt good, to be able to declare her love for him without the fear of rejection.

Underneath the blanket, she covered his strong hand, tangling their fingers together. "Tell me what Lin said to you," she cooed.

A corner of his mouth lifted. "She apologised . . . for not being able to be there for me—the way you and Bolin were. She said she knows how it feels to be haunted by one's past and is glad that I wouldn't have to live with it forever. That now I have better things to look forward to. She also forgives me for being, in her own words, 'an irritating, disrespectful pain in the ass.'"

Korra snorted. It sounded like Lin, all right. "And what did _you_ say?"

"I told him—I told him that I've found peace."

Korra squeezed his hand. "She must have been proud to hear that," she murmured and smiled when Mako merely shrugged.

She turned her head to look up at him, studying the sharp features. "Are you really okay, with staying here?" she asked, slightly apprehensive.

He was quiet for a long time. Finally, he sighed and said, "It's strange, but I think I am. Even though Republic City is my home, where majority of my life was lived, I've made a life of my own here. Back in Republic City—I wasn't leading the life my parents would have wanted me to lead and it isn't the life _I_ want to lead for myself."

"I'm glad. That you're doing something for yourself."

"So am I," Mako agreed. He lifted a hand to brush back several chocolate strands from her face.

"I love you very, very much, Mako."

"Yes, I know." Korra punched him in the stomach for sounding so smug.

"Korra?"

"Yes, plum pudding?"

He almost rolled his eyes. "Are you . . .?" he paused. "Are you happy—here?"

She thought about it for a moment. There would be many times, she knew, when she would miss both Republic City and of course her home in the South Pole and the life she had there. She would want for her friends and her parents and duties that kept her busy. But here…here, she would have Mako and the life they would build together, free of worries and things that could hurt them greatly. The Spirits willing, they would have a lifetime of loving each other.

In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't such a bad trade-off.

"Extremely," she answered him at last. She quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Are _you_ happy?"

Mako didn't hesitate in answering.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>It was an epic showdown.<p>

If they were to tell you, both Bolin and Mako would admit that their latest spar was one that would go down in history. It was a fight purely to gauge each other's bending abilities; they showed off the skills they had accumulated over the years, which were immense. They proved to one another—and to their loved ones who were watching—why they truly deserved to be considered two of the strongest benders of their time.

As Korra watched the blurred figures of her boys one-up each other, she felt awed and privileged to able to witness this.

Standing behind her, her arms folded, Lin echoed her thoughts. "If Mako ever decides to return to the Police Force, our enemies will have zero chance," she murmured in awe.

To her credit, Korra didn't remain a spectator during the entire match. Halfway through, just as Mako had dodged off the multiple boulders that Bolin had that attempted to hold him down with, she jumped into the fray, unable to help herself. She stunned everyone as she threw Bolin and then Mako clear across the field with the boulder boom she was so famous for.

"You _both_ left me, assholes," she pointed out moments before she punched the ground, no longer withholding the true power of her bending.

For Mako, who had never witnessed this, he stared at her, shocked, and nearly fell into the crater she made. Thank the Spirits they had decided to find another location instead of using the training area on his land.

Eventually, though, Korra recognised the fact that this was a battle her boys needed to have between themselves and gracefully stepped out, shooting Lin a smug smirk—which she returned—as both Mako and Bolin continued to fight each other with a considerable limp; Mako's caused by a rock that had fallen on his foot and Bolin's caused by his now singed calf.

That said, when the spar finally ended with a reluctant draw and both boys were at the point of burning out from exhaustion, Korra took great pleasure in hurting them a bit further while she healed them.

As she repaired Bolin's fractured arm, he grudgingly gave a compliment to his brother. "You were right, Korra—Mako _is_ really fast. How did you keep up with him?"

At that, Mako shot her look and she discreetly shook her head. _Of course_ she hadn't given Bolin the full details of _their_ match. She wouldn't embarrass him—and herself—by telling anyone that they had battled each other naked.

But she _would_ use it as something to hold over his head for the times when he would act like a turtle duck. A good bender always used dirty tricks when necessary.

"I have my ways, Bo, I have my ways," she said mischievously.

The older woman merely chuckled, though she didn't deny the fact she knew what Korra was talking about. She _had_ dated Tenzin once upon a time.

Korra, too, chuckled at her own remark. _'Poor Bo, he's so clueless.' _

After a momentKorra struck up conversation once more, smiling she said, "It's a beautiful afternoon." And it was; slightly chilled but wonderful, overall. "There's a stream in the west side of Mako's post. Want to keep The Avatar company while our idiotic male counterparts prove who can pee the farthest?"

Minutes later, they were seated on the pier by the stream, their hands firmly holding onto fishing rods. Lin sat with her legs folded, her back propped by a bag, while Korra chose to dangle her legs over the edge of the pier.

"I didn't know you knew how to fish," Lin remarked as Korra deftly prepared the tackle.

"Spearfishing yes, though Mako showed me the basics of line fishing when I was last here," she told the older woman. It had been during one of the times when they both acknowledged that they needed to leave the house. She didn't bother to mention to Lin that fishing hadn't been the _only_ thing Mako had taught her how to do on this pier. That had been an interesting afternoon, to say the least.

"It really is a nice place, it kind of reminds me of home." Lin remarked as they waited for the fish to catch their baits. "I can see the attraction. All this space—more than enough to raise children.

"I'm not…we're not…we haven't decided on that!" Korra sputtered, blushing, the tips of her ears turning a dark shade of pink.

Lin chuckled at Korra's obvious embarrassment. "You can't tell me the two of you haven't been getting down and dirty in the time you've been here. The way his eyes pierce you. I'm telling you; their intense."

"We're not talking about this!" Korra said hotly.

Smiling, Lin took pity on her and dropped the subject, but not before saying "I was young too, once."

After a few more quiet moments she continued, "After all of Bolin's boasts," she began quietly, "it was you who brought Mako back."

"But he's not back, is he?"

"You know what I mean. Back to his sense." Lin shifted the fishing rod a bit. "I never thought I'd ever see him so…at ease."

"Yes," Korra agreed, smiling beautifully. "It's amazing, isn't it? There are times when I feel I hardly recognise him. Five years can do a lot to a person."

"And what about you? Will you be content, having to sacrifice your life in Republic City for a life here?"

"There's hardly much to sacrifice Lin," Korra chided lightly. "I haven't sacrificed anything. I've simply chosen a new life. And it's not like I'll be solely focused on Mako. The town nearby could use a new healer and Republic City, nay, the world, can always count on me to be there whenever I'm needed. My world has just expanded, can't you see?"

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Always."

"And he really loves you."

"Of course he does!" Korra exclaimed confidently. "He'd be stupid to not love me—I'm the Avatar for Spirit's sake!"

Lin laughed as she agreed with the younger woman's statement. "You know," she said, "there are many kinds of strengths. I've never told you this and it may seem several years too late, but you have always been the strongest among us. What you did for Mako, what you've done for all of us—it's nothing short of amazing. You're an incredible young woman. Not just as the Avatar but as you, Korra."

She smiled at Lin through her unshed tears. It meant a lot to her, to hear Lin say that. Until now, she hadn't realised how much she'd hungered for such an acknowledgement from The daughter of Toph Beifong.

"I had the best mentor—and I don't mean Tenzin," she told Lin softly. "You taught me the importance of fighting for what matters most to me. That lesson has always played a part in everything I've done."

Lin simply gave a small smile in return to Korra's confession.

"Korra!" Bolin wailed from a distant. "Mako tried to burn me to a crisp! Where are you guys?"

* * *

><p>Two days later Lin and Bolin were to depart back to Republic City.<p>

It was a tearful parting, at least on Korra's part—and a little bit on Bolin's, as well. Korra's eyes were bright with unshed tears as she hugged Lin and Bolin as if it were the last time they would see each other.

"Now, now, Kor," Bolin comforted her as she clung to him. He patted her back soothingly. "We'll come over as much as we can. Now that we know Mako is here, we'll know where to go when we want to bother him."

To Mako, this sounded like a threat and he dimly wondered if it would be too stupid to move.

Bolin came to stand in front of him, and ignoring the hand he held out, gave him a brief hug. Mako slowly placed his arm around his brother and patted his back. The younger brunette then drew back and shoved his fist into Mako's shoulder—which he also returned.

"Take care of her," Bolin said seriously and both of them glanced over at Korra, who was bidding Lin farewell.

Mako nodded and recalled the conversation they had a few days ago during one of their trainings-turned-competition.

"_I never really did have a chance, did I_?" Bolin murmured as the two of them sat under a tree and allowed the crisp autumn air to dry their sweat.

Mako didn't bother to ask what his younger brother meant. He knew without needed to ask. He tugged off his shirt and used it to wipe his damp face. "_I won't apologise_," he declared bluntly. He wouldn't. He was sorry that Bolin had at one stage had strong feelings for Korra, but he wasn't sorry that Korra was with him now. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all Korra, who seemed to have taken a sadistic-like delight in having some sort of power of him, but he probably needed Korra more than Bolin ever would.

Bolin nodded, accepting the fact. "_I don't expect you to. You'd be stupid if you didn't hold on to a woman like Korra. Do you know how lucky you are? Someone like her…don't ever take her for granted again, Bro. Because if you do…if Korra ever comes back, you'll never see her again. This I swear_."

"_I won't let her go_," Mako promised. He pierced his brother with serious eyes. "_Thank you…for all the years that you were there for her when I wasn't_."

Bolin laughed. "_I'm still here for her—it's just that now you're with her, too_."

Mako gave his brother's shoulder another punch. "You're welcome here anytime," he said gruffly.

Bolin snickered. "That must have been painful to say. Did Korra force you to?"

"Shut up. She doesn't force me to do anything."

"Yeah right," the earth bender snorted, still laughing. Mako couldn't help smiling himself.

And what seemed like a second later, the two earth benders were on their way, Bolin lingering as much as he could, grinning at the two people he loved most as he hollered his goodbyes.

Mako watched from the corner of his eye as Korra furiously waved after them, tears in her turquoise eyes. She turned to Mako and smiled gently at the expression on his handsome face.

"I'm not changing my mind," she said knowingly. "Besides, you'll only come after me, right?"

"Right," he surprised both of them by answering.

"We'll see them again. And even though I'm officially relieved of my duties, I'm still the Avatar. I'll serve the country when I'm called."

Mako nodded. He already knew this. Though he didn't share the same opinion, he wouldn't stop her. His feelings regarding his former hometown were still dubious, to say the least, but he understood hers. Being the Avatar was something she was unable to escape. Their paths might be the same now, but their choices were different, and he respected her for it.

He was pulled away from his silent musing when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's wonderful, isn't it, Mako? We've come 360 degrees, you and I. This is a brand new beginning for us."

He had to smile at her silliness. "You're being very corny."

She laughed, too content with the moment to take offense. "No." She shook her head, giving a great goofy grin. "I'm just very happy. Happier than I've been in a long time!" she sang. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his next and pulled him closer. "And you—aren't you happy?"

He looked down at her beautiful face and felt his heart constrict with the emotions whirling within him. He cupped her cheeks, the expression in his amber eyes uncommonly soft.

"I'm delirious," he answered, and then lowered his head to kiss her.


End file.
